Baby of Mine
by ButterflyGirl89
Summary: Olivia thinks she's met Mr Right, until he abducts her and locks her in his basement. All so his wife can keep the unborn baby Olivia's carrying. With no way to escape she knows not only will she lose her baby but also her life to the man who deceived her
1. Chapter 1

**I've finished off most of my unfinished stories so I thought I would start posting this story (but to anyone reading my other unfinished stories, don't worry I am in the process of finishing them) **

**This story is already complete so I will update when I can, hopefully as regular as I used to do. **_**That is if more is wanted.**_

**Summary: Olivia thinks she's met Mr Perfect, funny, good looking, cares for her… but she soon realises he is anything but perfect and by the time she does, it could be too late for her and her unborn baby.**

**Disclaimer: I don not own any of the characters, they belong to Dick Wolf.**

**Chapter 1**

_The day Olivia first met Daniel 'Dan' Kennedy started out as one of those days when you wish you had never gotten out of bed. Her alarm had gone off hours early and she had been unable to get back to sleep. So she'd spent the early hours of the morning refolding all the clothes in her drawers and sorted her closet. She had then cleaned her empty fridge before moving into the bathroom to clean in there too. _

_Finally it had gotten to a reasonable enough time when she could start getting ready for work, which always started with a shower. She stood running her hands over her wet hair as the water ran over it. She couldn't help but scream as the water suddenly turned bitter cold. It felt like knives stabbing her all over her naked body. She stepped away from under the spray but slipped, falling flat into the tub, smacking her face on the rim of the tub. _

_She cussed loudly as pain shot through her head, the cold water continued to fall on her body, sending cold shivers all over. She practically crawled out of the tub, wrapping a towel around herself. She used the sink to help herself get to her feet. She looked in the mirror and sighed at what she saw, a small cut along her cheekbone that was already beginning to bruise. "Great," she muttered to herself before leaving the bathroom. She needed a caramel latte, double caramel latte…extra tall. _

_~0~0~0~0~_

_The third time round and the coffee guy had finally gotten her order right. She was wearing sunglasses to hide her blackened eye, god she bruised like a peach. She paid the guy and took her drink. She spun round on her heels and before she knew what had happened, felt sticky hot latte soaking through her shirt, oozing down her cleavage, burning. _

"_Shit!" She heard. She looked up and was about to scream at who she had bumped into and then she saw his face. "Shit," he said again, "I'm so sorry." he said before reaching over her shoulder and grabbing some paper napkins off the counter. _

_Olivia stood, mesmerised by the mans face, he was dreamy, and she never thought she would think those words about a guy but he had her lost for words. She jumped back out of her thoughts when she felts hands wiping across her chest. _

"_Whoa, hey!" she said stepping back._

"_Shit!" The guy said again. _

_She already loved the way he said that. She suddenly realised she was smiling, like a fool, so she immediately stopped herself, meaning she was now frowning at the guy. _

"_I wasn't trying to feel you up," he protested, making her smile again. "I was trying to clean you up." he said, his strong British accent stunning to her. _

"_Sure." she said taking the napkins from his hand and wiping at the latte herself. Why? Why had she wore a white blouse today? It had been something she had found at the back of her closet whilst cleaning it this morning. _

"_Bugger, look at you bloody shirt." The man said._

"_What's up with it?" she asked, a little offended._

"_Nothing, it's lovely, except for the fact that its covered in tea."_

"_It's latte… Was a latte." she corrected him._

"_Let me buy you another and then let me take you somewhere to buy you a new shirt and I'll pay to have that one dry-cleaned?"_

_Olivia looked at him, a little confused, a look that was evident on her face. _

"_Please?"_

"_Name?" Olivia asked firmly._

"_Daniel, Daniel Kennedy. Yours?"_

"_Olivia... Benson." she replied. _

"_Please, let me buy you another drink Olivia… and a shirt."_

_She was a little hesitant, but she really needed something to make this day worth having gotten up for. "Thank you… Daniel."_

_So yes, _the day Olivia Benson had met Daniel Kennedy had gone from being a bad day to a great day, that had then lead to a great date, that had lead to a fantastic night, and from there everything that had involved Daniel Kennedy was perfect.

_But now, _as she opened her eyes, she saw nothing but blackness. _Had she opened them? _She brought her hand up in front of her face, she couldn't see it there. She turned her head, nothing, she couldn't see a thing not a shadow, not a spec of light. Nothing. _What was going on?_

Suddenly and with a loud clunk, a fluorescent light flashed on above her. It was bright and stung her eyes, she rolled onto her side and hid her face against a pillow she had not known was there. She put her arm over her face in an attempt to shield out the light that was determined to hurt her.

She suddenly felt a hand touch her shoulder. Slowly she moved her arm away. When she looked up, blinking a few times to try to adjust to the light, she saw a familiar face.

"Hello Olivia."

_Daniel?_

_**Blackness…**_

~0~0~0~0~

_Olivia walked down the street next to Daniel, he had bought her a new drink which she happily drank. "Look, you don't have to buy me a new shirt. I have a spare in my locker at work; actually I have about five spares."_

"_Messy job?" _

"_It can be."_

"_Let me guess, you're a kindergarten teacher?"_

"_No, I'm not _that_ great with little kids. That's usually my partners department." she said._

"_You're married?" he asked, fixed on the word 'partner' that she had used._

"_No, I'm a cop. Detective at the SVU."_

"_Special Victims." Daniel said knowingly._

"_Yeah." she replied, "What do you do?" she asked. _

"_I'm a paediatrician." he told her proudly. _

_Olivia stopped and stared at him. She began to wonder if this was all a dream. Was he too perfect? Without thinking, she took her sun glasses off to look at him better. Straight away Daniel stepped closer, gently touching her bruised cheek. "That looks nasty. How did it happen?" he asked, examining her._

"_I fell in the tub this morning. It's nothing, I'm fine, really."_

"_It doesn't look fine. Will you come to the hospital with me so we can have it checked out?" _

"_That's really not necessary, I'm fine."_

"_I just bought you a new drink and I'm going to buy you a new shirt and I'm also paying your dry cleaning bill, so you kind of owe me." he said smiling._

"_You spilt a drink on me first." she argued, still smiling at him. _

"_Ok, well if you come to the hospital with me now, I will take you out tonight. Your favourite restaurant, anything." he offered._

_Olivia thought about it for a moment. "Fine." she agreed. _

~0~0~0~0~

Daniel had seemed and acted like Mr Perfect and had continued to do so for the next several months. She should have known it was all too good to be true.

Now, as she looked at Daniels face as he watched hers - her changing expressions - she couldn't help but feel sick to the pit of her stomach. She did not know where she was. She had no idea how she had got here, wherever here was, and now she really thought about it… she had no idea what type of man Daniel was.

"Where am I?" she thought out loud as she looked around.

"My basement." he told her.

She could see that it was a reasonably large brick room. In the corner was an old and rickety looking staircase. The ceiling was low and she could see not one window, but a bricked up area that she assumed, by the difference in the brick work, had once been a small window. The floor was just dusty concrete.

The only furniture in the room was a chair in the corner, the double bed on which she sat and a bedside cabinet. A shower cubicle in the other corner of the room, a yellow curtain tied up on it, the only privacy it would offer, a toilet nearby the shower. There was also a small table and a chair and a few cupboards fixed along one of the walls. However, they were locked with cold shiny metal padlocks. It was cold in the basement, _eerie_.

She nodded her head, she had guessed it was a basement of some sort. "Why?" she asked.

"You have something that belongs to me." he said, placing his hand on her stomach, "My baby."

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading, please leave a review and tell me if you want more. If you do I'll update shortly.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just would liek to say thanks for all the reviews and alerts so far. **

**Here's the second chapter. Any parts in italics throughout this story are flashbacks. For anyone who's worrying Elliot will be involved in this story. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **_**How else can it be said? **_

**Chapter 2**

Olivia was sat on the bed, her legs tucked underneath herself, her arms wrapped protectively around her stomach, her finger stroking her flat stomach. It was a silent statement to the tiny life growing inside her that she would protect it.

_It had been 3 o'clock in the morning when she had woke up with the violent need to throw up. At the precinct she had spent ages wondering what she had ate that might have made her so sick. She and Daniel had enjoyed pizza the previous night. They were sick of going out to restaurants so had decided to stay in for once. Since getting together officially after just three dates they had spent practically every night together and had made passionate love to each other most…that's when things clicked. She thought back in her head to her last period, then she counted and counted and…crap she was over two and a half weeks late. She wondered how she had not noticed, she was never late. _

_Sitting at her desk alone she knew it. She was pregnant. Later that night, in her apartment, when she had told Daniel he was ecstatic, he hugged her, kissed her and then got on his knees and kissed her flat stomach, before getting to his feet and telling her he loved her and promising her he would take extra special care of both of them. Why had she believed him? They had only been together a few months, she barely knew him. But as the saying goes, Love Is Blind. _

~0~0~0~0~

Still stuck in the basement and already she was sick to death of the irritating and constant buzz of the fluorescent light above her. She looked up and glared at it but her attention was soon diverted when she heard the many locks on the door begin to turn. She remained still and simply watched as Daniel walked in, smiling at her. She looked away from him and shook her head. When she looked back up she saw a woman standing behind him with a tray full of food and a cup of something steaming hot. _God, she hoped it was coffee._

"Morning, Olivia." Daniel said startling her. _Was it morning already. Had she really sat up all night._

She looked at him once more, wondering, well praying that this was all some nightmare that she was going to wake up from, which was ironic because when she had first met Daniel she had prayed that it wasn't all a dream that she would wake up from. _She had been so happy. _

With difficulty she pushed herself up, _her legs had gone dead underneath her_. She pulled herself to the edge of the bed and without saying a word slowly got to her feet. Still moving slowly, she made her way round to the woman who held the tray, more than anything she wanted a cup of coffee. She was running on empty and about to stall and crash. She was disappointed when she looked into the cup and saw what looked like pee. The woman saw the look on her face.

"It's boiled water with a dash of honey." she told her with a smile.

Olivia sarcastically mimicked the smile before walking away from her. "You were expecting coffee." Daniel said knowingly.

"Would be nice." Olivia said as she closer studied the basement.

"Out of the question, coffee is bad for the baby." The woman said.

"Olivia this is my wife, Arlene. She is the reason you're here, partly anyway. She can't wait to be a mother." he said smiling at his wife who smiled lovingly back at him.

Olivia looked at them both, confused. "Baby? You want my baby?" she scoffed, aimed at Arlene, why would she want the baby of the woman her husband had been having an affair with? It made no sense.

"That's why you're here. What did you think it was because you had had an affair with my husband?" Arlene laughed.

'_Yes.' _Olivia thought to herself, "Wait, I don't understand. You want my baby, the baby I'm having with your husband?"

"That's the plan." Arlene said.

Olivia felt a sharp pain in her chest, _had she been set up all along? _Her heart was pounding now, her head spinning. She was so confused.

"I had to find the perfect woman, someone who was career driven, had no time for children. You seemed ideal. Work all day, get called out all hours of the night. When you're not in work you're at the gym. You could never be a mother… at least that's what I thought. I didn't realise just how much you did actually want to be one. I was going to break things off, move on to the next woman, but it was too late, you were already pregnant. We couldn't wait any longer." Daniel told Olivia.

"You're not having my baby." she told them matter-of-factly.

"You don't have a choice, Olivia." he replied.

"So what? You're going to keep me here until I'm due to have the baby?" she thought out loud.

"You'll have the baby here." Daniel informed her matter-of-factly.

Olivia was stunned. She dropped down onto the bed. She felt dizzy and sick all of a sudden.

"You need to keep your strength up. Eat and drink this." Arlene told her firmly.

Olivia just laughed, but was hardly amused. "So not only are you two going to cage me down here like an animal you're also going to feed me what and when you feel like."

"You can eat whatever you want whenever you want so long as its healthy for the baby." Arlene informed her.

Olivia scoffed, "Get out, and take whatever that is with you." she said pointing to the tray.

"You have got to eat." Arlene told her.

"And you need to get out of this basement right now." Olivia warned her becoming stressed and incredibly angry.

"Not until you've eaten this." Arlene shouted back at her.

Olivia got to her feet and stormed across the room to her, her fists clenched, she really couldn't take much more of Arlene. She flipped the tray out of her hands and got ready to throw a punch but Daniel quickly leapt in front of her, placing his arm around her stomach and pulling her back. "Arlene, leave, go upstairs." Daniel ordered.

"But Daniel…" Arlene argued.

"GO Arlene! Please, sweetheart."

Arlene looked at him before turning to gaze at Olivia and then, surrendering, she headed off upstairs, slamming the basement door shut behind her. Olivia was quick to swat Daniel's arm from around her. He let her pull away from him and walk away.

"She's just trying to take care of you." Daniel informed her.

"She doesn't care about me, just this baby. I'm like some Thanksgiving turkey that you two are hoping to fatten up until I'm ready to pop." she said as she sat down on the bed.

"It's not like that."

"Then what is it like? You'll just take care of me until I have the baby and then what?" she said angrily.

Daniel just looked at her. Silent. It gave her the answer she had asked for.

"You'll kill me." she summarised.

"If you behave yourself, you can stay down here."

"Oh such a sweet offer." she shot sarcastically at him, "Behave throughout my pregnancy and you'll take my baby away but keep me down here. Then what, one day you forget I'm down here and no more visits with food trays and I starve to death." she said bitterly.

"I won't forget you're down here." he said.

"Daniel…I wouldn't believe a word you said to me anymore. I wish I'd never believed a word you said to me." she said, mentally kicking herself, "Was any of what you told me true?"

"Yes." he said sitting down next to her. "My name _is_ Daniel Kennedy. I _am_ a paediatrician and I _do_ love my job. Oh and my birthday _is_ December 7th." he informed her watching her eyes search his face for more answers. "I promise you, I will make sure you're safe after the baby is born. If you do what I ask." he said to her.

She looked down when she felt his hand on her inner thigh. She pushed it away and stood up. "I don't think so. I'd rather be dead than have your hands on my body." she said, stomping on his suggestion.

"Have it your way." he said getting up and walking over to the stairs.

When he stopped, Olivia watched him wondering why. Then he was storming over to her, she began backing up but backed up right into the table. She could only try, and fail, to dodge the hand that came towards her. She felt pain in her head as Daniel grabbed a handful of her hair. She could only go with it as he pushed her over to where the tray of food lay spilled on the floor.

Daniel pushed her down onto her knees, then down onto her hands. "Clean it up!" he told her.

"No!" she told him, not about to be bullied.

Knowing how badly he wanted the baby she was surprised when he kicked her in the side, knocking her down flat on the floor. Her arms immediately wrapped around her stomach for protection for the baby.

"CLEAN IT UP!" Daniel roared at her.

When she didn't immediately start to do as he ordered he swung his leg back, she knew he was about to kick her. "Daniel, no, please!" she cried before she began trying to scrape the food together. She was relieved when he backed off.

She got back onto her knees and scraped the food onto the tray, she picked up the plastic knife, fork, plate and cup and placed them on it too. When she had done the best job she could with her hands she began trying to get up but Daniel pushed her back down.

"Pass it me!" he barked.

She passed him the tray and remained on her knees. She didn't watch him as he walked back over to the stairs but once she had heard him go up a few she spoke. "You know Daniel. I'm barely six weeks pregnant a lot could go wrong, all this stress and manhandling could be very bad for the baby." she said angrily and determined.

Daniel smiled down at her from up the stairs. "You're right. But get used to it, because if anything happens to that baby, we'll just have to make another one. What Arlene wants, Arlene gets." he said a smug smile on his face.

She watched him walk up the stairs and waited to hear the locks on the door turn before she released what she had been holding in. _Fear. _It came out in the form of tears and as she broke down she lay on the floor, too broken to get up.

**TBC **

**Thanks for reading. Please leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reivews. **

**Time has passed in this chapter. So it now takes place when Olivia is 3 months pregnant. Whenever there is a jump like this in time it will say so at the beginning of the chapter so as not to cause confusion. : )**

**Disclaimer: Nope, as usual they don't belong to me. **

**Chapter 3**

_**(3 months pregnant)**_

Olivia lay on her side staring at the brick wall in front of her and where there once had been a window. She tried to guess what type of day it was outside. _Was the sun shining? Was it cold and raining? _As she pushed that thought aside she was left wondering how she had screwed up so bad. In her head she began going through the many failed relationships she had had. _A depressing thought. Very depressing..._

~0~0~0~0~

Elliot was sat at his desk, his head rested on his fists as he watched everything going on around him in the busy squad room. Even though it was hectic as ever, to him, it all seemed completely silent and though he saw everything around him, he took none of it in.

"Stabler! El… Elliot!"

Elliot snapped out of his thoughts as a hand shook his shoulder. He looked up to see Munch standing there. "You still with us?" he asked.

"What is it Munch?" Elliot asked as he stood up.

"Daniel's here. He wants to talk to you."

Elliot looked around and saw Daniel talking to Cragen. He thanked Munch then walked over to Daniel and the Captain.

"Elliot, Daniel was asking me what news we have? Missing peoples unit aren't telling him a whole lot." Cragen said.

"Come on." Elliot said to Daniel with a faint smile.

He walked off, heading for one of the interrogation rooms and Daniel simply followed behind. Cragen watched the two men walk away before stepping back into his office.

~0~0~0~0~

Elliot stood in the corner of the small interrogation room. Daniel chose to lean against the table, more-or-less sitting on it.

"So I was telling Don that the guys working Olivia's case won't tell me much. I think it's because we were only dating. Rather ironic really. After she told me she were pregnant I was planning on proposing to her. I even looked at rings." he lied.

"You can still ask her when we find her." Elliot said, hating the words as they came out of his mouth, not looking at Daniel as he spoke them. There was just something about him. He hated how…how perfect he was.

"Why are you so sure we'll find her, alive I mean?" Daniel asked, a little curious.

"We've been partners for more than ten years, I'd know if she were dead." Elliot thought out loud.

Daniel looked at him, wondering. "Did you two ever..?"

Elliot shot a look at him that said _'stop talking now'_

"It's just that I have seen the way you two look at each other. Olivia's a beautiful woman. No one would blame you."

"Well I haven't slept with her!" Elliot told him firmly and in a tone that said that was the end of the conversation. "She's my best friend. I'm gonna do everything I can to find her and when I do….God help the person who thought they could take her." he said through gritted teeth.

After a moment had passed Daniel smiled at him. "Like wise." he said, "I know she's still alive too. I can feel it." he said. Elliot looked at him, his turn to wonder now. Before he could say anything Daniel continued. "After all….we are lovers." he said.

Elliot wanted to punch him, but somehow, and possibly for the first time ever he kept his cool. "I'll be in touch if we hear anything." he said to him as he made his way out of the room.

"Believe me you won't." Daniel muttered to himself once Elliot was out of the room. _No one would find her. _

~0~0~0~0~

Whilst she had had no choice but to sit, doing nothing, Olivia had become increasingly aware of the dripping of the shower. God it was annoying!

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

She tried to ignore it. Tried to sing a song in her head.

_Drip. DRIP. Drip. DRIP._

She tried to sing louder as the dripping got louder. _Didn't work. _

_DRIP! DRIP! DRIP! DRIP! DRIP!_

As she thought she might go mad she thought about how she had come to be here. She thought about the last thing she remembered before being in the basement. She had been in her apartment, although it had been months ago it felt like just yesterday.

"_You're pregnant?" Daniel asked her. _

"_Yes, but I'm on the pill, we're careful. I don't know how this could have happened." Olivia said, panic evident in her voice. "Sorry." she protested. _

"_Why are you apologising?" he asked, "This is fantastic news!" he said as he stepped forward, close enough so he could take hold of her wrists which he then draped over his shoulders. He placed his hands on her hips before he spoke again. "We're going to have a baby." he thought out loud. _

_Olivia nodded, a tear in her eye. "Yeah." she said. _

"_You're sure?" Daniel checked._

"_Yeah. I did three tests, all positive. I know it." she said confidently. _

"_This is fantastic!" Daniel said again. _

"_You're sure?" she asked using his previous words._

"_Yes." he said before he reached up and touched her face, then he kissed her, a kiss full of love and passion. _

_She hadn't wanted the kiss to stop when he pulled away, she was slightly puzzled as he got down on his knees, until that is she saw him kiss her flat stomach._

"_Hello baby. I'm your daddy." he said, speaking to her tummy._

"_Dan." she said, laughing a little as she ran her fingers through his soft hair._

"_Just one moment Olivia, I'm in the middle of something." he said with a smile. He spoke again as he gently brushed his hand over her stomach. "You have no idea how special you are going to be little one." he said. _

"_It already is." Olivia said as she placed her hand over Daniel's. _

_Daniel got back to his feet and held Olivia's face as he kissed her again. This time the kiss was a little different. It didn't quite have the tender love his kisses usually did. It was a hungry kiss, hard against her lips. She guessed he was just excited. _

_Daniel pulled away again. "I'll be right back." he said to her before he disappeared into her room where he had thrown his coat and briefcase when he came in. _

_Olivia walked over to the window. She looked down at the street below, then placed her hand on her stomach again. Part of her still couldn't believe she was going to be a mother, at last. _

_She smiled when she felt Daniel's arm wrap around her front, his hand resting on hers. She continued looking out the window as Daniel ran soft circles on the back of her hand with his thumb. She only looked down when she felt his hand lock around her wrist, she was tough but it hurt and confused her as to why he was doing it. _

"_Ouch, Daniel!" she began to protest. She tried to turn to face him but he pulled her arm tight around her, she couldn't move away from him. "Daniel get off!" she ordered. _

_He didn't reply but suddenly she felt a wet cloth come down over her mouth and nose. She struggled against him. Trying to squirm her way out of his grasp, but he just tightened his grasp on her wrist. 'Stop' she tried to mutter though the cloth. _

_It did no good and she felt the drug soaked cloth, chloroform she presumed, start to take effect on her. Her whole body began to feel heavy, like it was too much for her legs to hold up. The room was beginning to spin, then it began to get dark. She tried one last feeble attempt to pull away but nothing. Then nothing at all…_

_And now this..._ Angry at the thought of having been tricked she stood up and walked over to the flimsy table and chair she picked the chair up and threw it at the bricked up window. The soft wood shattered into pieces that flew all across the basement. Next she picked up the small table, only built for one. She walked over to the window and threw that at it. That too broke easily into pieces that scattered around her. She bent down and picked up one of the table legs that hadn't broke and swung it at the wall again, screaming in frustration as it did no damage to the bricks but broke in her hand.

She stormed over to one of the lamps and ripped it from the socket before throwing that at the wall too, again screaming as she did. She walked over to the shower and ripped the curtain down, throwing it away from her before reaching down and picking up another piece of wood, the longest piece she could find, which she then took over to the wall and with as much strength as she could muster up swung it at the wall.

She screamed in agony as the wood split in her hand, a sharp shard stabbed deep into the palm of her hand. She dropped the wood and held her hand as uncontrollable tears rolled down her cheeks.

She hadn't heard the basement door open but she suddenly felt strong arms wrap around her. "Get off!" she screamed as she tried to pull them off her, her bleeding hand making it a slippery and clumsy attempt.

"What the hell do you think you're playing at?" Daniel roared at her.

As she continued to cry she continued to try and pull away from him. But then she felt him do something he had done before, something she had just remembered him do. He placed a damp cloth over her nose and mouth.

Being already hysteric she unavoidably took in a large gasp of the drug. With an already dizzy head she felt the drug begin to work, her body got heavy. She barely tried to struggle as Daniel dragged her backwards. He pushed her down onto the bed and continued to hold the cloth over her mouth and nose. As she took a few final heavy blinks she saw Arlene standing over her. She felt her lift her arm up, examining the cut on her hand, then she saw and felt nothing. _She was out. _

T**BC**

**Thanks for reading. Please review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews guys, you're all fab!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

**Chapter 4**

_Olivia was sat in her apartment on her couch. It was so good to be home again, the basement was just an old memory she was putting behind her now. In the corner of her living room was a perfectly decorated real Christmas tree, the sweet smell of the pine needles filled the room. The lights twinkled merrily on it and on top a gold star shone bright. However, the thing that made this Christmas the most perfect of all was the tiny sleeping boy cradled in her arms. She ran her finger softly over his nose, his skin was so soft and a sweet caramel colour like her own. She then ran her hand softly over his head. His thick chocolate coloured hair was soft as kitten fur. His little cheeks were rosy and as he yawned his dimples showed. He was all she could ask for and he was hers._

_She looked around when she heard a voice shout behind her. "Hey!"_

"_Elliot?" she questioned, she couldn't see if it was him, he was stood in the shadows._

_Suddenly her arms felt empty, cold. She looked down and saw the baby was gone. "No." she cried, becoming frantic. She looked round again and the shadows were now gone and she could see Arlene holding her baby, her son with Daniel standing next to her. She tried to jump up, but a chain around her ankle stopped her. She was stuck in place. She could only watch as Daniel and Arlene walked away with her baby. "Stop! Come back!" she screamed, "He's my baby! No!" she cried. _

"No!" She cried at the top of her lungs as she shot upright in bed. It was a dream, just a dream she told herself putting her hand on her growing stomach. Then she looked around, remembered where she was. Her lip began to tremble as she realized that yes, it had been just a dream but it was also a vision of what was to come, as soon as she had her child she would lose him. The thought brought her to tears. She lay back down, buried her face in her pillow and with one hand on her stomach cried herself back to sleep.

~0~0~0~0~

Elliot walked into the squad room with a cup of coffee. He placed it down on his desk and pulled his coat off which he then threw over the back of his chair. "Morning." he said to Munch.

"Police picked up Martin Simmons today." Munch said back to him.

His reply didn't shock Elliot as Munch had thought it might. "Who?" Elliot asked not actually paying much attention to Munch at all, but instead looking at his partners empty desk like he did every morning. _She was always the one in first with the coffee's._

"Simmons, the creep you and Olivia had been looking before….before she went missing." Munch told him.

Elliot, suddenly paying attention, knew just who he meant. "Anyone questioned him yet?" he asked, picking up his coffee and taking a sip.

"Officers put him in a holding cell alone but then two more officers put a group of men in there, they recognised his picture from the news. They beat him to death." Munch told him.

"He was a child molester. What did they expect would happen to him?" Elliot said annoyed, he'd wanted to see this guy go down, as did Olivia. She had spent too many days and nights trying to find him. Angrily he placed his cup back down but it tipped up spilling hot coffee all over his desk and all over his paperwork. He quickly stood it up but seeing the mess it made sent him over the edge. He whipped his arm out, knocking the cup right off his desk sending it flying half way across the room, spilling coffee everywhere.

Munch watched as the broken man before him silently walked out of the squad room, his arms crossed above his head, his hands resting on the back of his head.

~0~0~0~0~

Olivia was bent over the toilet throwing up, possibly everything that she had eaten in the last four years. She felt terrible! For her, morning sickness came all hours of the day. Her throat felt like it had been brushed with a cheese grater from all the heaving.

"Morning!" she heard a rather chirpy Arlene say as she came down the stairs, she saw Daniel following her holding some sort of machine.

She flushed the toilet and pushed herself up. She staggered over to the bed and sat down, the acidic taste of vomit lingering in her mouth. She sat picking at the bandage Daniel had placed over the stitched up wound on her hand. Not paying much attention to either Daniel or Arlene.

"Lay down." Daniel told her stepping in front of her.

She just looked up at him, confused. "What? Why?"

"We have to check on the baby." Daniel told her holding the machine he had.

"What the hell is that?" she asked.

"It's so we can check the babies heartbeat. Make sure its beating right."

"The baby is fine." she told them knowingly.

"Well I'm not prepared to just take your word." Arlene snapped.

Olivia did lie down on the bed, but in a foetal position, wanting to go to sleep. She really did feel awful and wasn't in the mood for anything they had to do. She hadn't slept well all night and was exhausted. "Daniel, can we do this later, please." she asked as she closed her eyes.

"No." She heard Daniel say before she felt him pull her body round till she was on her back. Too tired to put up a fight she lay there. She didn't struggle as he pushed her top up a little.

As he began setting up for the scan, she thought about the dream, the nightmare, she had had last night. In her head she saw the baby she had dreamt about, she had dreamt of holding, she had felt in her arms. Suddenly the noise of what sounded like a little train filled the room. She looked at Daniel who was smiling.

"Good strong heart beat." he said.

Olivia wanted to cry. Hearing her child's heartbeat was possibly the sweetest sound she had ever heard. It was quickly spoiled by the sound of Arlene crying. She looked up at her and was disgusted to see tears.

"That's her heartbeat." Arlene said to Daniel.

"Yep." Daniel said proudly.

"His!" Olivia stated, "That's _his _heartbeat!" she said matter-of-factly.

"Say what you want Olivia. A mother knows her child best." Arlene said.

"Exactly why I know it's a boy."

"I've dreamt about this baby all my life! It will be a girl!"

Olivia just looked at her. She wasn't willing to argue with her, she didn't have the strength and as she had said, a mother knows her child best. _She knew for sure she was going to have a son._

~0~0~0~0~

It hadn't took long for Daniel to finish up the scan. Whilst he was packing up the scanner Arlene headed off upstairs excitedly. Olivia sat on the bed, the sound of her baby's heartbeat repeating over and over in her head.

"You sure his heart sounded okay?" she asked Daniel without looking at him.

"Good and strong. She's healthy. " Daniel told her.

Olivia had to laugh, he sounded as bad as Arlene. "Dan, cut me a break. This baby is growing inside of me, he moves and I feel it. My body keeps him alive, keeps his heart strong and healthy, so please…I think I know him better than your crazy wife."

She had barely finished her sentence when she felt Daniel grab a fistful of her hair, whipping her head back. "Don't call her crazy!" he warned her, "Or else you'll regret it!" he said before letting go of her.

She listened only as he picked up the scanner and headed off up the creaky stairs. Tears began to fill her eyes and once more she thought about her sons heartbeat. She _did _know she was going to have a boy. She also knew that the day she gave birth to him would be the day she would lose him forever. The thought brought her to heartbroken sobs. It was all she seemed to do now, cry. Some might blame it on hormones, she blamed it on her hopeless situation.

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading. Please review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner, but my internet connection isn't running very well at the minute, which is also why I haven't been able to send individual replies to each review (which I like to do). So again, a huge thank you to everyone who read and to all those who reviewed. **

**Disclaimer: If you've seen them on SVU then they don't belong to me. I'm borrowing them. **

**Chapter 5**

_**Five months pregnant**_

Olivia felt like the walls were moving around her. She was going crazy stuck in the basement. She'd been here for five months now…_or was it more? It felt like more. _She wanted to climb the walls, her head was pounding and she was so stressed out she could have attempted to punch the walls down. Although she thought better, she had tried that once and all it had got her was a nasty wound on her hand and another round with Daniel and a chloroform soaked cloth, which she had lost, _again_.

She stood up from the bed and began pacing. She'd been like this for weeks. Her feet were full of blisters from having spent days and nights pacing back and forth. The baby was active today, really active and her lack of ability to stay still for more than two minutes didn't help it relax any.

But she loved feeling him move about. It made her feel less alone stuck down in the basement and it was her own way of knowing he was growing, she assumed healthily. She already knew he'd be a fast runner, it made her smile to think of the perps who had out run her and Elliot, she knew they'd be no match for her little boy, but she sure as hell wanted him to have nothing to do with the dark world in which she worked. She prayed he would find a job he would be happy in.

However, first she was loving the idea of him being little, in soft onesies. She'd imagined his first word, imagined him taking his first step, imagined the way it would kill her when Daniel and Arlene took him away from her. She pushed that image aside, she prayed help would find her before that would happen. Although a bleak situation, she tried to stay positive.

As the baby grew, she found she craved apple juice more and more, which Arlene allowed her but then it gave the baby the hiccups. When he would get them she would lie on the bed watching her tummy jump as the baby hiccupped, his whole tiny body jumping with each hiccup that hit him.

The basement was much more empty these days, and as she moved she looked around. The table and chair which she had broke had been cleaned up - by her - once she had woke up from the effects of the chloroform. The couch was also gone, so basically all there was now was the bed, the bedside table, a new lamp, a small alarm clock radio and the toilet and shower and a plastic chair that was by it. _It was even more like a prison now!_

She stopped pacing when she heard the door open. She watched as Arlene walked down the stairs. She was ecstatic to see another pint glass of apple juice. She quickly walked over to Arlene and took it off the tray which she held. Without second thought she began gulping it down. Arlene watched as she drank the whole thing without stopping for breath.

"I needed that." Olivia said putting the empty glass back on the tray. "Thanks."

"I've made you a vegetable bake. It's full of vitamins and everything you need for the baby." Arlene told her.

Olivia was so thankful for something to do to pass the time that she happily took the food. She walked around the basement, stabbing pieces of food onto her fork and eating them hungrily, trying to ignore Arlene as she spoke.

Finally she spoke herself, "I can't believe how much apple juice I would happily drink, usually I hate the stuff. Although I have to limit it, he gets hiccups from it." she told Arlene before she filled her mouth with food again.

"You feel when the baby gets hiccups?" Arlene asked sheepishly.

Olivia swallowed the mouthful of food she had and looked at Arlene, this was possibly the first time she had spoken to her and not sounded like she had venom in her tone.

She nodded and replied, "Yeah, he bounces. They shake his whole body." she had barely finished her sentence when, seemingly on cue, the baby began hiccupping. Her hand quickly shot to her stomach and she couldn't help but smile. "The apple juice."

Arlene stepped hesitantly closer. "Can I feel." she asked.

Olivia wanted to laugh at her but she stopped herself. She nodded and as Arlene stepped forward and placed her hand on her stomach an idea began flashing through her head. She wasn't thinking the clearest she ever had but she wondered if she could just get close to Arlene that maybe…just maybe she could trick her, possibly escape somehow.

"Oh bless." Arlene said lovingly.

"He usually hiccups himself to sleep." Olivia told her.

"Tire's herself out." Arlene thought out loud.

Olivia smiled and nodded as she began to put her plan into motion. "Arlene….Why can't you have children?" Olivia asked, hoping she sounded sensitive.

Arlene looked at her and Olivia couldn't tell if she was pissed off or not. She didn't expect her to tell her in all honesty but then she did. Sitting down on the bed she spilled.

"When Daniel and I first got married we discussed having children but we decided to wait a few years. Daniel's career was going so well and he had the opportunity for promotion. Then a year or so later we found out I was pregnant. I was worried Daniel might not want the baby but he was over the moon, we both were." As she spoke, her voice was soft but clearly ready to break. Olivia sensed a _'but' _coming along.

"But then, one night I came downstairs in the night to get a drink and I fell. The fall killed my baby." she said sadly but with a slight angry tone to it as well. "After that the damage it had caused meant I would never conceive again."

"Why not adopt? Surely no one would even think twice about not giving you two a baby, I mean you've got the money, you could offer a lot to a child." Olivia said.

"We want our own children, not someone else's." Arlene said, slight venom back in her tone.

"But you're getting someone else's. This baby might be Daniel's but he's not yours."

"She is mine Olivia, from the moment of conception."

"Arlene, you can't just take someone else's baby because you can't have your own! It doesn't work that way!" Olivia said becoming frustrated, forgetting all about her plan.

"I can do what I want Olivia!" Arlene yelled at her, all the anger and venom back in her tone now.

"Every time you look at my baby, you'll know he's not yours and he'll know it too." Olivia said, her voice shaky as tears threatened to fall.

Arlene didn't reply, instead she silently walked over to the stairs. "As soon as my baby is born I will kill you Olivia. And I will take pleasure in doing so. You'll never see that baby, not even for a second. You'll die never having held it, never hearing it cry." Arlene said smugly, seeing how hard it had hit Olivia by the way her eyes had filled with tears and her bottom lip trembled. She smiled at her before climbing the stairs.

Still holding the plate of food, Olivia listened as the locks on the door turned, then she threw the plate. It smashed against the wall, the food dripping down it, and even though she knew Daniel would probably force her to clean it up she didn't regret it.

She tried hard not to cry, she didn't want to let Arlene get to her but her words had been like a knife through her heart. She was suddenly distracted by the baby's hiccupping. "Sorry sweetheart. I promise I'll try to lay off the apple juice." she said as she walked over to the bed to lie down.

~0~0~0~0~

Hours had passed by before Arlene came back down into the basement. This time it was to get the empty tray.

Going along with a new plan Olivia said, "This morning sickness is killing me. What time is it anyway?"

"3.30." Arlene told her.

"Really." Olivia said, as she walked closer to Arlene who put everything back on the tray. She knew that if that was the time Daniel shouldn't be home yet and not for an hour or so.

"I can get you something for that morning sickness." Arlene said, "If you throw up everything you eat then the baby will never get the nutrients she needs."

"I won't be needing it." Olivia said before she swung her arm out, aimed right at Arlene's face.

Her fist connected hard with Arlene's cheek, knocking her flat on the floor. Olivia didn't waste a second, _she ran. _She ran straight up the stairs and burst through the door. She found herself in a kitchen but she didn't take even a second to look at the details of the room before she ran out of it. She came out into a dining room, again she ran straight through it. She then found herself in a living room.

Despite feeling a little dizzy from all the sudden movement she carried on out of that room and was relieved to come out into a hallway. She smiled when she saw the front door. She was about to run to it, already smelling the sweet taste of freedom, but she froze when she heard a key turn in the lock. She couldn't make herself move as the door opened and Daniel walked in.

"Honey I'm home!" he called out in a sing song voice, seemingly in a very good mood until he looked up and saw Olivia standing just a few feet away. They both froze, both shocked.

Olivia snapped out of it as Daniel lunged forward, she turned on her heels and took the only route she could. _Up the stairs. _Daniel was quick on her heels. She heard a clatter behind her but didn't look to see what it was. If she had she would have seen that Daniel had tripped and fell forward, sliding down a few steps, but he quickly got up and began chasing her again.

She didn't have time to check which room was best to run into so she ran into the only one with an door open, immediately slamming the door shut behind her. She stood against it, holding the handle up in an attempt to stop him from being able to come in.

She could feel him banging against the door. He was strong, she wasn't sure she could hold him off much longer. She looked around for something to jam the door with. That's when she really saw the room she was in. It was the beginnings of a nursery, in the process of being decorated for a girl. She could see boxes from Ikea that held what was labelled as white baby furniture.

She felt physically sick, but she knew she couldn't give up yet. Then she spotted a window it was the other side of the room. She wondered how high up she was, could she take the fall if she jumped out, _could the baby? _She hoped there may be something for her to climb onto, a porch roof perhaps, lessen the fall.

She counted to three and got ready to run. "3!" she said out loud before she ran as fast as she could towrds the window. Luckily Daniel hadn't realised she had let go of the handle straight away and continued banging his fists on it.

She managed to get over to the window and to her joy found that it was unlocked but also did indeed lead onto a porch roof. She pushed it open as far as it would go. She jumped when she heard the door slam open. As quick as she could she put one leg through the window and climbed out onto the roof. However, just as she began to pull her other leg through Daniel reached out and grabbed her. What he did next she didn't expect.

He pulled her back through the window, awkwardly and painfully so, before throwing her to the floor. He then marched over to her and pulled her up from the floor by taking a hold of a handful of her hair.

"Help!" she screamed, praying someone might hear. She hadn't looked out of the window properly to see if there was a house nearby or not. "Help me!"

Daniel pushed her over to the wall, and before she had chance to shout out again, slammed her head against the wall, once, then twice until she flopped back into his arms, unconscious and bleeding.

"Stupid bitch." Daniel muttered. "Once I get my baby, you're dead." he said as he carried her out of the room, heading back for the basement.

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the reviews. You all keep saying how you hope Olivia will get out soon, all I can say to that is keep reading, things are about to get a whole lot worse for Olivia and possibly the baby.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.**

**Chapter 6**

_**Seven Months pregnant.**_

Olivia carefully reached down and touched her toes before standing up straight and stretching her arms up in the air. This was the latest exercise that Daniel had her doing. Being seven months pregnant meant she now had a huge bump, her breasts had grown considerably and all the extra weight on the front put strain on her back. It was killing her, and doing these _stupid_ exercises every day only aggravated the pain.

Half way through reaching down again a pain shot right through the bottom of her back. "Damn-it!" she yelled standing up and leaning back a little, holding her back, "These exercises are pointless! They do more bad than good!"

"You have to work through the pain." Daniel ordered, glaring at her, clearly not happy that she had stopped.

"Go to hell!" she said walking away from him, rubbing her back.

Daniel got up and stormed over to her. "Let me see." he said pulling her hand away from her back.

She immediately twisted away from him but quickly regretted it as more pain shot through her lower back again, it seemed to linger there, bouncing back and forth from left to right. "Jesus Christ!" she cried, the pain bringing tears to her eyes.

"Come here." Daniel said firmly, lifting the bottom of her shirt a little so he could place his hand on her back where he gently poked different spots until a certain spot made her flinch.

"Ouch. Right there. That's where its worse." she told him.

A little more gentle he continued to feel her back, even feeling her spine.

"What is it? Is the baby ok?" she asked, worried.

"It's fine. I couldn't say for sure without an ultrasound scan but I'd say the baby is pressing against your spine. It's called a posterior position, it means the baby is lying with it's spine touching your's, this can happen in final few weeks of pregnancy, most times the baby will correct itself before birthing begins." Daniel told her, still with his hand on her back.

"And if it doesn't?" Olivia asked him.

"We could have some big problems when you go into labour." he told her, scaring the shit out of her.

Olivia looked at her, her mouth dropped open and a gasp came out of it. This was serious, her baby's life could be at risk, if she had to give birth here, more than ever. She knew she wasn't getting out and even this wouldn't make them change their minds and let her give birth in a hospital, so she asked, "How do I get it to move?"

"Try walking round, put a slight bounce in your step, avoid sitting down or sitting with your legs crossed. You should spend at least 10 minutes a day on your hands and knees rocking your pelvis back and forth."

"On a concrete floor, I don't think so." she spat back at him.

"Lean over the chair slightly then. You could also try yoga." he said.

Olivia glared at him, _'Yoga, when you're being kept as a prisoner by Mr psycho and Mrs psychotic, stressed out to your eyeballs. No thanks.' _She thought to herself. Daniel saw the look. "Just a suggestion." he claimed. "Being as active as you can be will help encourage the baby into an anterior position, that's what you need for labour to go well."

She accepted some of his advice, some of it seemed reasonable enough. She suddenly became aware of how his touch had become less of an examination and more of a soft seductive stroke. She looked up to face him and was surprised to see him staring right at her. She tried to step away but he placed his hand on her stomach.

"Daniel." she said, meaning it as a warning but it sounded more like a plead.

"Just stand there a minute. I want to see if this will persuade the baby to move." he said, still caressing her back.

Olivia was unsure but was desperate to get the baby to shift so for a moment she let him. She even stood there and let his other hand slide under the front of her shirt and onto her bare stomach where he traced soft circles with his hand. _It made her more than uncomfortable._

She turned to look at him again and flinched when his hand came up at her face. Softly he touched her cheek with the back of his fingers, she didn't like the look she saw in his eyes…lust.

Pushing his arms away she quickly stepped away from him, hiding the pain the quick movement caused her. "I think he's shifted." she said.

"Glad I could help." he said walking over to the stairs. "Make sure to take a nap." he told her.

She just nodded, anything to get him out of the basement.

"Oh and don't think I didn't notice the _'he's shifted'_. You know Arlene thinks the baby is a girl. Watch what you say when she is back, she is only visiting her mother for a few more days. I don't want you upsetting her and I will not have you ruin this for her. Do you hear me?" Daniel said, glaring at her.

She just nodded but in her head she was screaming _'fuck you and you crazy wife!' _Daniel continued to glare at her for another second before continuing up the stairs.

Olivia shook her head once he was gone and turned around and went and sat down on the bed, placing a hand on her bump. She listened as the locks all turned and then sighed. Each time she heard the locks she felt like she was back at Sealview, _a caged prisoner._

Looking down at her bump, she suddenly felt dirty, having had Daniels hands touching her. "I don't suppose if I just ask you nicely you'd move?" she said to her bump, trying to distract herself. Nothing. "You're asleep aren't you." she said knowingly, "Glad one of us can sleep properly in this place." she continued as she stood up. She decided a hot shower might help her back.

~0~0~0~0~

An hour later and she figured it was time to get out of the shower. Her back did feel a lot better as she had stood and just let the hot water hit it pretty much for a whole hour. The heat from the water had made the baby become active, which was usual, so luckily it had shifted meaning that she was now a lot more comfortable.

She wiped the water off her hair with her hands and then stepped back and wiped the water off her face before switching the shower off. She pushed the curtain to the side and grabbed her towel off the chair that was right next to the shower. She wrapped the towel around herself and stepped out into her warm fluffy slippers.

She'd only took two steps away from the shower when she stopped still. Daniel was sat on the edge of the bed looking right at her.

"How long have you been down here?" she asked, annoyed.

"I brought you something." he said ignoring her.

She just rolled her eyes, but having suddenly got a smell of something hot and delicious, she let it go. _For now. _She watched and had to stop herself from drooling as he produced a pizza box. "Your favourite," he said opening it up, "Chicken, peppers, extra cheese and tomato. You can't have any mushrooms though, sorry."

"I don't care it looks fantastic." she said taking a piece and shovelling almost half of it into her mouth. In her head she heard a huge choir begin to sing hallelujah's. It was the best thing she'd ate since being trapped here.

"Just one thing." Daniel began, she knew there had to be a catch, "When Arlene comes back don't tell her I let you have this. She'd kill me if she knew I was feeding you crap like this." he said as Olivia dug into her second piece.

She just nodded in acceptance, her mouth full of half chewed pizza. She quickly swallowed the whole thing when Daniel reached down and grabbed the chain for round her ankle. _She hated the damn thing. _

"Daniel please." she begged as he reached out and grabbed hold of her leg. "Come on it's hard enough as it is to get comfy on that bed without being chained up. Please?"

"Sorry Livia but Arlene's away and I'm going to be out until well gone midnight at this Charity event."

"Daniel, I'm begging you, please! Where am I gonna go? I can barely walk because of my back. I'm just gonna eat this and go bed. Please!" she begged, "Arlene doesn't need to know, just like she doesn't need to know about the pizza." she said, putting on a big pleading smile.

"Fine. But I'm trusting you Olivia." he said as he walked over to the stairs. "See you tomorrow. Enjoy your pizza." he said as he disappeared up the stairs.

With him gone she sat down on the bed and grabbed another slice. She didn't even bother listening to the locks turn like she always did. She was too busy enjoying the food. "Yum, I hope your getting a good taste of this buddy." she said patting her stomach and then taking another big bite.

~0~0~0~0~

Elliot circled a familiar suspect as Fin and Cragen watched from outside the interrogation room.

"You got nothing on me Stabler and you know it. The only reason I entertain you is because of your fine-ass partner." the 25 year old wannabe gangster said.

"Well she's not here right now, so looks like you're just entertaining me doesn't it Sikes." Elliot replied leaning across the table straight opposite him.

"Yeah I heard. Your partner might be fine but she's a bitch. She wound the wrong people up the wrong way for too long. I know loadsa guys who wanted to sort her out. Even heard a few rumours about who might have been behind her untimely demise." Sikes said smugly.

Elliot suddenly snapped. He stepped back but only so he could grab the table and flip it out of his way, he stepped across the gap and grabbed Sikes and pinned him against the far wall.

"Tell me what you heard? Who has her?" he growled at him.

"Get off me you prick!"

Elliot tightened his grip. "Tell me!" he ordered.

"Get off!"

Elliot again tightened his grip. "Tell me before I choke the life out of you, you little shit!"

"A con. Ex prison guard…..Harris! Let go I can't breathe!"

Elliot pulled away from the guy just as Fin and Cragen burst in. Elliot turned on his heels and pushed past them.

"El where you going?" Fin shouted after him.

"To see Harris." he replied simply.

~0~0~0~0~

Olivia had long finished her pizza and was lay in the bed asleep when she felt a sharp pain again in her back. "Oh sweetie no, move back!" she protested, clutching her bump. The baby had shifted back against her spine.

She was exhausted, she knew she wouldn't sleep with the baby like that so she decided on another shower. She hoped it would move the baby again and then she intended on getting into bed and falling asleep quick, and she prayed the baby would sleep too, away from her spine.

~0~0~0~0~

Elliot stood waiting for Harris to be brought to him, finally he heard a heavy metal gate open and was then put face to face with Harris. He looked different than the pictures of him he had seen, he'd lost the moustache and even looked a little more muscular.

"Where's your partner Detective Stabler?" Harris asked.

"Funny. That's what I came to ask you."

"If I had my way, you wouldn't want to know where your partner would be." Harris said. Elliot worked hard to keep his cool, something Harris noticed, "Something happen to her?" Harris asked him, smirking.

Again Elliot worked hard to keep cool. He didn't answer Harris.

"She dead?" Harris asked, a huge smile spreading across his face. His genuine lack of knowledge proved something to Elliot…_he had no idea where Olivia was _which meant he wasn't behind it.

"That's a yes. I'd like to shake that guys hand. You're partner was a bitch whore who got what she deserved!" Harris said, barely finishing his sentence before Elliot's clenched fist met his cheek, knocking him against the metal gate. The prison guard outside turned a blind eye.

Elliot stepped back, shaking his hand as if to shake away the burning pain.

"That bitch hits better than you do."

"And that's why I know you have nothing to do with whatever's happened to her. She'd have kicked your pathetic ass if you'd tried to touch her, like she did at Sealview."

"If that other cop hadn't showed up she'd have been mine. I could have done whatever I wanted to do to her!"

Unable to hold back Elliot stepped up to Harris and delivered a hard punch into his stomach. "Get him back to his cell!" Elliot shouted to the guard who quickly opened the gate and pulled Harris out.

"She begged for help! Begged me not to! Begged me to stop!" Harris yelled as the guard dragged him away.

Alone, angry and frustrated Elliot lashed out, punching the gate, ignoring the pain as he silently prayed, prayed for help finding his partner. He hated to think about what may have already happened to her or what could be happening to her. Not in his wildest dreams would he guess what _was_ happening to her.

~0~0~0~0~

Olivia didn't know what had woke her, she looked at the clock and saw the time, 2.20am. She almost jumped out of her skin when she felt lips against her neck. She flipped over and threw her arm out. _She'd hit Daniel. _

"Daniel, what the hell?"

"Shut up" he spat at her before throwing himself on top her. She was trapped awkwardly underneath him.

"Ouch, Daniel!" she cried out as he crushed her. Once more his lips were on her neck. He stunk of booze and she could clearly tell he was drunk. "Daniel you're hurting me!"

He seemed to ignore her as he continued his kisses, then she felt his hands on her thigh. She panicked as she realised she was only wearing a towel, she'd fallen asleep on the bed before getting dressed after her second shower.

"Daniel get off of me!" She tried to push him off but her one arm was trapped by her side and the other he had hold of.

The second he let her arm go, so he could fondle her breasts, she reached out looking for something heavy to hit him with. There was a lamp and the small clock radio on the bedside table. She stretched her arm as much as she could, the lamp was too far away. Stretching her fingers she just about reached the radio, she tried pulling it closer but instead it flipped over and off the bedside table.

She wanted to scream but the music that started playing from the radio would have just muffled her screams. The Journey's 'don't stop believing' blasted it's chorus, easily filling the small room. 'the night goes on and on and on and on,' _God she hated this song _'up and down the boulevard and the streetlight…'

Unable to use anything else, she swung her arm out. She slapped him hard in the face and his balance shifted on her so she could release her other arm but before she had chance to do anything Daniel's head connected with hers. He'd head butted her and it had all but knocked her unconscious. She held her head, willing it to stop spinning and the ringing pain to go away.

Only did she move her hands away when she felt Daniel pull open her towel. She was too slow to stop him sticking his hand in her crotch but she managed to push it away. He was very drunk and getting more clumsy but that didn't stop him from slapping her across the face, catching and splitting her lip open.

She screamed when she felt Daniel's fingers thrust inside her. She knew no one could hear her screams, they were more out of frustration. The song that she hated continued blaring at her. Feeling Daniel stick another finger in her was all she could take, her anger and frustration boiled over.

Bending her arm, she swung it out, hitting Daniel in the head with her elbow. With a grunt he fell sideways off her and immediately passed out on the bed. She pushed herself up and jumped off the bed. She had failed to realise however that while she had been sleeping he had put the chain on her ankle. She screamed as it pulled tight and sent her crashing to the floor on her hands and knees.

She whimpered in pain, her palms and knees protesting to having been slapped against the hard concrete floor. Knowing she wasn't going far she crawled into the space under the stairs, it was as far as the chain would let her go.

She watched Daniel for a moment until she knew he really was passed out, soon the room was filled with silence except for The Journey. Letting go of the breath she had been holding brought tears to her eyes, tears that burnt and stung until they burst their banks. Then, alone, scared and in pain she sat under the stairs and cried.

'_the night goes on and on and on and on…'_

**TBC**

**What do you think? It may have seemed random to bring Harris in but Elliot never got to give him a piece of his mind, or fist, and I think the show should have done so. So with them having not done it I thought I would. Plus it was a chance to put some Elliot in the chapter. **

**Anyway, please review and let me know what you think. Thanks. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks again for all the reviews, they've been fantastic. Please keep them coming. **

**Sorry this chapter took little longer to update but my laptop is falling apart, literally, I lost the on/off button so had to wait till I could find it.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine if you've seen them on SVU.**

**Chapter 7**

_**Almost 9 months pregnant.**_

Thomas and Stella Andale's car came to a stop outside the stunning house that belonged to their friends. Actually they were Thomas's friends and being the good wife she was Stella had had to accept the invitation along with her husband. It was Christmas eve and a particularly cold and snowy one at that.

"Darling must we do this?" Stella complained.

"Yes, Dear. I know you don't like Daniel or Arlene but I work with him. We've been friends since medical school." Tom replied, "It is Christmas eve." he chirped.

"Well I only do it because I love you." Stella smiled.

"And that's why I love you more." Thomas said planting a loving kiss on his wife's cheek. "I promise we won't stay late."

Stella just rolled her eyes, _she'd heard that before_.

~0~0~0~0~

Stella hated the Kennedy's house, it was cold, _eerie_. It was overly neat and tidy, clearly a house and not a home and definitely not somewhere where young children lived. Unlike her own home that clearly housed her four boys and young daughter and often looked like a bomb site.

"Happy holidays!" Both Arlene and Daniel chirped as the swung open the door and let their friends inside.

"Happy holidays." Thomas and Stella repeated, Thomas a little more enthusiastic. Stella was still too busy looking around.

"You look lovely Stella." Arlene commented, bringing Stella's attention back to the reason she was here.

"Thank you. So do you." Stella replied. "Pregnancy suits you." she said looking at Arlene's rather large but neat bump.

Arlene smiled back at her and rested her hands on the pregnancy suit she wore under her dress, it had been worth every penny. _Whatever made it all seem more realistic she thought._ This way people would believe the baby was her own. _Her's_ and Daniel's.

~0~0~0~0~

Their meal had been laid to perfection. The food and wine had been the best and yet Stella still couldn't wait to leave. She had to stop herself from watching the clock. She then watched as, whilst Thomas and Daniel discussed going's on at the hospital, Arlene began gathering the dishes. She stood up and grabbed some herself before carrying them through into the kitchen after Arlene.

Arlene clearly hadn't heard her follow her in the kitchen and Stella was a little stunned to see her leant over putting dishes neatly in the dish washer. She hadn't been nearly that agile whilst pregnant, not even with her last child. She didn't know any mother who had. At this stage in her pregnancy her back had been too sore to do anything almost.

"You're lucky you can still move like that." she announced, shocking Arlene who spun around, dropping a plate on the floor.

From in the basement Olivia looked up at the ceiling, the loud clatter of the breaking porcelain filled the small basement. She then became aware of muffled voices, and not the two voices she only ever heard in the house. There was a different voice. Different people? _People who could help?_

Back in the kitchen Arlene bent down, making it look a little more difficult for herself. Once more Stella was shocked. "You should be more careful." she told her.

"Thank you but I'm fine, Stella."

"Why don't you let me do that?" Stella offered.

Arlene looked over at the door in the corner of the kitchen, _the door to the basement. _"No Stella, I'll do it, you go back in the lounge with the others."

In the basement Olivia had gotten up off the bed. It was hard for her, she was heavily pregnant now and the baby still lay in a posterior position so she was crippled with back pain, and to add insult to injury she had the flu, a bad case of the flu. She spent whole days coughing, adding strain to her sore back. Her chest also ached from all the coughing and her voice was weak and raspy.

Still she was determined, she knew she didn't have much time left. She was almost nine months gone now, the baby could come any day and when that day came she would lose her baby boy.

She limped over to the staircase, the limp caused by bruising around her ankle thanks to the chain that was still fastened tight around her ankle and had been for the last month non stop. Parts of her ankle was raw and often bled, she had no choice but to clean the wound as best as she could in the shower.

She fell into a coughing fit at the bottom of the stairs. "Help me!" she shouted between coughing. It was a pathetic attempt and she knew it. "Help!" she tried again, this time it was louder, but still not loud enough. She began coughing again as she walked over to the bed, she had another idea.

"You shouldn't be bent down like this." Stella said to Arlene as she continued to try help her clean up the broken plate that seemed to have shattered into a thousand pieces.

"Just go back in the other room!" Arlene ordered.

Stella looked at her, confused. _Why was she so desperate to get her out of the kitchen? _Then she swore she heard someone shouting. She was about to say something when someone beat her to it.

"Problems?" Daniel asked, standing in the doorway.

"No, none." Arlene said. "Why don't you take our guest back into the lounge and get her a drink."

"Of course." Daniel said placing his hand on the small of Stella's back as she stood up.

They all froze when they heard a bang from what sounded like in the same room. Then another. "What was that?" Stella asked, listening, she was sure she could hear a muffled yell.

In the basement Olivia was stood on the bed, banging on the low ceiling above her with the plastic chair from by her shower. "Help me!" she yelled as loud as she could, "Please somebody help me!" she cried again before she began coughing, her throat completely raw from the constant coughing.

Daniel quickly led Stella out of the room, even when she tried to hold back to continue listening. Once in the lounge Daniel grabbed Stella's half empty wine glass. "Let me go fill this up for you." he said before rushing out shutting the door behind them.

Thomas didn't comment on it but Stella was completely startled and utterly confused.

In the kitchen, Daniel slammed the wine glass down on the kitchen counter as he made his way over to the basement door. He snatched the key out of his pocket and unlocked the door. He moved so quick that Olivia didn't have time to climb off the bed or stop shouting for help before he was running down the stairs.

As he came towards her she stopped screaming and braced herself. "Get down!" he ordered.

"Help!" she screamed again in an attempt for help, but her voice was too croaky and weak.

Daniel reached out and grabbed her ankles, ripping them out from beneath her. As she fell down her body twisted and she landed right on her stomach. She wanted to scream in pain but the fall had sucked the wind out of her and she struggled for a breath. She didn't even put up a fight when Daniel climbed on top of her, straddling her back as she lay faced down, looking to the side, praying someone else might come down the basement stairs to help her.

Daniel put his hand over her mouth and leant forward putting his face right against hers. "Shut up, shut-up!" he growled at her through gritted teeth, "Shut-up, you stupid bitch before I cut your tongue out!"

At this point she couldn't have spoke if she wanted too. She was in too much pain, her heart was racing so fast she thought it might explode. Daniel moved his hand away and grabbed the pillow. He pulled the case off it and twisted it up into a long strip. He forced it into her mouth before tying it at the back of her head. _A gag._

Daniel froze when he heard multiple muffled voices upstairs. He got up and walked up the stairs. He listened by the door before he stepped out of the basement and into the kitchen which was empty. In the lounge Arlene was stood by the door, preventing Stella from stepping through.

"Boiler's blown. We're going to have to cut this night short. I'm gonna have to try to fix it." Daniel said, trying to sound convincing.

"Thomas could help you." Stella offered, not at all convinced.

"Sweet-heart I wouldn't know how to fix a toaster let alone a boiler." Thomas said from behind her.

"Don't worry about it. We should do this again another night." Daniel said all but pushing them towards the front door.

Stella was hesitant, trying to look back towards the kitchen, something was definitely going on and she knew that it was something _very_ wrong. She felt Arlene shove hers and Thomas's coats into her arms.

"It was lovely to see you both." Arlene said in a hurry.

"Are you sure we can't help you?" Stella asked, curious to see in the basement.

"Like Tom said he wouldn't know how to fix a toaster." Daniel joked.

"And you would? We fix people not machines." Thomas reminded his friend.

"Some of us not as good as others." Daniel joked.

"Yeah, you are slacking in your old age Daniel." Thomas joked back.

"Right." Daniel replied, enough of the joking.

"Well goodnight." Thomas offered as he helped Stella into her coat.

"But Tom…" Stella protested but was quickly cut off by Arlene.

"Goodnight Stella." she said firmly and in a tone that told her it was most definitely time to leave.

She didn't offer a good night back but simply stepped out of the door in front of Thomas who shouted goodnight again before the door was shut. "See, told you it wouldn't be a late night."

"Thomas, I think I heard someone crying in there."

"What?"

"In the basement I heard banging and I'm sure I heard someone shouting." she said as they walked towards the car.

"It was the boiler."

"No Thomas, it was someone shouting." she said positive she was right.

~0~0~0~0~

Olivia was lay on the bed with one arm wrapped around her stomach. Her other hand was clutching a handful of a pillow and she couldn't help but groan in pain. She was panicking now. Just moments ago she had felt a sudden gush. _Her waters had broke. _After what had seemed to her like seconds later a strong and very painful contraction had ripped through her body.

She didn't bother to look up when she heard footsteps running down the stairs. This was it. The baby was about to be born and she wasn't sure if she could do it. She was sick, really sick with the flu and a nasty chest infection and she felt like all energy had been drained from her, she had nothing in her to give to the effort she was going to have to need to bring a baby into this world, this hell more like.

One thing she was sure about was that she was about to lose her child to Daniel and Arlene. _Her nightmare was coming true… _

**TBC **

**Thanks for reading. Please review. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all the reviews. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine, well the characters I made up are but not the ones that really count. So in other words, not mine. **

**Chapter 8**

Olivia tried to breathe through the contractions like she knew she should. It was easier said than done however. She was in agony, and had nothing to take for it. She knew she had a fairly high pain thresh hold but mixed with a few tons of panic she had little control of the pain she could take.

"Daniel, please," she begged as she walked around the room, "I can't have this baby here, not like this."

"Yes you can." he replied simply.

"No," she said, now trying to control tears that were about to fall, "What if something goes wrong? He hasn't turned yet. What if there's something up with the baby when he's born? We need to be in a hospital."

"Nothing is up with the baby!" Arlene said, sounding annoyed. "You need to stop worrying and just concentrate…"

"Shut up." Olivia told her.

"If you concentrated on breathing this wouldn't be so hard." Arlene snapped.

"What the hell would you know? You've never had a baby and you certainly haven't been kept prisoner for nine months in a god-damn basement…ow!" Olivia cried.

Daniel ran over to Olivia and caught her before she collapsed to the floor. "What's up?" he asked her, a little frantic.

Olivia pushed him away and walked over to the bed and slowly sat down, once more trying to breathe properly but coughing too much.

"Damn-it, Daniel this is taking too long. She's stalling on purpose." Arlene complained.

"You're an idiot." Olivia scoffed, "He's facing completely the wrong way." she said remembering what Daniel had told her a couple of months ago.

"I think we should just do an c-section and have it done with, we can get rid of her then." Arlene said to Daniel, leaving Olivia stunned and about to enter coughing fit.

~0~0~0~0~

"Why won't you listen to me!" Stella shouted, more than frustrated with the officer at the front desk.

"Because it's Christmas lady and already I've had enough prank calls about people stuck in cellars and kids trapped down wells to last me up until next Christmas. Don't you drunks have anything better to do?" the officer asked, equally as annoyed as Stella.

"I'm not a drunk! I'm telling you I heard shouting coming from in their basement."

"And did you ask if they had someone down there?" he asked patronisingly.

"No. They said the boiler had blown." she told him.

"Then I'm sure that's what it was lady." he said, looking back at his paper work and away from her.

"Stop calling me Lady, I am not some animated dog from a Disney film. In fact, just let me speak to someone else!" Stella ordered having had enough.

"It's Christmas eve. No one else is here. They're all either at home or following up other calls that idiots LIKE YOU HAVE MADE!" the officer said, the last few words he shouted at her, just to try to get his point across.

Stella was done. Maybe she was being idiotic, but she was sure she had heard cries from the basement. She turned around and began walking out of the station house when she noticed something. It was a notice board. She walked over to it and began looking at the different missing people posters on it until one caught her eye. It was hidden slightly but the part of the woman's face she saw immediately caught her eye.

She pulled it down and held it in both hands, studying every inch of the woman's picture -her stunning brown eyes, her chocolate coloured hair, her caramel coloured skin, her friendly smile. She was a beautiful woman and that was why she had been surprised to have seen her with a certain friend buying coffee many, many months ago.

_Stella had dropped the children off at school and her youngest off at pre-school. Driving home she had decided to treat herself to a cappuccino and a cake from her favourite coffee shop. Having pulled up outside she made her way in. She froze when she got to the door. She saw her friend, "friend", she didn't particularly like the guy but being a friend and colleague of her husband she had little choice but to know the man, Daniel Kennedy. _

_What shocked her most about seeing him in her local coffee shop was not only the fact that he hated coffee, hated the taste of it and the smell but also the woman he was talking too. She could see why any man would talk to her, she was a beauty but she was confused as to why he was touching her chest. She continued watching, watching the way he looked at her, the smile on his face and the way the woman smiled back at him. _

_She turned to the side as he walked out, she then quickly walked over to the door and watched through the glass as they walked off up the street. Doing something she never thought happened except for in the films, she ran out and jumped back in her car and continued watching. After they had moved so far up the street she pulled out and followed them, only stopping when they did, when they turned to face each other. She wished she could hear what they were saying. She couldn't help but think that this was much better than sitting at home watching her soaps._

_She gasped when she saw the woman take off her sun glasses and Daniel touch her face. Once more she thought about how the woman was a beauty but also how Daniel was a married man. "Unbelievable," she muttered before starting the car and pulling off, leaving them both to it. _

She didn't know why the memory of that day stuck in her memory. It was just that nothing seemed right. She had never seen a couple as intense as Arlene and Daniel. She had also never seen Daniel drink coffee. It was all wrong, something was wrong. She looked at the contact info at the bottom of the sheet. "_Please report any information to Detective Stabler, Manhattan's Special Victims Unit."_

~0~0~0~0~

Olivia sighed as a contraction finished. She allowed Arlene to wipe away the perspiration from her forehead with a cloth. Just seconds later she began to cough again, well to choke more like. Her chest ached with each round of coughing and the more she coughed the harder it was to stop, it just went on and on. It gave her a headache and exhausted her completely.

After minutes she was able to stop coughing, just about. She took a much needed drink of water and took a deep breath that she had been struggling to get between coughs. She felt her body flop down against the bed. She had no energy to hold it up anymore.

"Sit up Olivia!" Daniel ordered.

She heard him, but didn't move. She began closing her eyes, taking slow and deep breaths, her bruised chest stabbing with pain.

"Sit up!" Daniel ordered, much more firm.

"I can't!" Olivia shouted back at him, making herself cough again before she managed to get it under control. "I can't do this Daniel. I'm tired and I'm sick. He's lying wrong, you know that." she said, her voice quiet and husky.

"It'll turn before it comes out, you have to help it though. Stop being so selfish!" Daniel barked at her.

"Fuck off!" she muttered as she buried her face in the pillow.

"She's being pathetic Daniel." Arlene said, having become increasingly aggravated.

Olivia didn't have time to argue back as another contraction made an appearance. She groaned in pain and rolled over onto her side. She grabbed a handful of the sheet beneath her as she willed the latest contraction away. She wanted to do the breathing technique like she knew you should but it made her cough and that hurt her chest, hurt her already sore back.

"Breathe." Daniel warned her.

She tried but as the contraction got worse she found it harder and harder until all she could do was begin sobbing. Every inch of her hurt and she wasn't sure how much longer she could take it. It had been three hours, she didn't think she could take another minute of it and she feared the baby may be just as exhausted as she was.

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading. Sorry this was such a short chapter but the next is longer and also the final chapter. **

**Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, because a few of you said you were sad this was the last chapter I've done some re-writing and so there is still some more to go after this one. Enjoy. :D**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine, but I don't mind.**

**Chapter 9**

Elliot walked into the empty squad room. It was 11.00pm and Christmas eve and he was alone. The kids were all at home in bed. _The only night they all opted to go bed early. _He always came out on Christmas eve, always came back to the station house because he knew that Olivia would always be here. She knew he had a reason to be at home unlike her, but that didn't stop him from dropping by to have a glass of scotch with her before he went home again, a_fter they had opened a present from each other._

It was weird being here tonight, with Olivia not been here too, the lamp at her desk was off like her computer and her pen still lay across the top of the keys on her keyboard, having gathered plenty of dust since being there. Silently he opened her drawer and placed a small wrapped present inside it. "Merry Christmas, Liv," he said, thinking back to last Christmas eve.

"_1, 2, 3..." they both said together, both trying not to laugh. _

_**BANG!**_

_Olivia cheered as the cracker she held in her right hand blew. She had won the bigger half. Although Elliot had won the bigger half of the Christmas cracker on the left it had failed to bang._

"_It didn't work." he said laughing, slightly disappointed but a huge smile on his face_.

"_Because you didn't pull hard enough." Olivia said placing the paper crown on her head. "How do I look?" she asked, striking a pose._

"_Like someone wearing a paper hat." he laughed._

"_Shut up." she said snatching the other cracker from his hand and pulling out the hat before placing it on his head. "Adorable." she joked before taking a swig of scotch._

"_Present time." he said as he passed her a present. She reached in her drawer, pulled out a wrapped gift and passed it to him. His to her was a large blue box. Hers to him was a small red wrapped box."_

"_Merry Christmas, Elliot." she said, leaning forward a placing a soft kiss on his cheek. Before she moved back he placed his hand gently on the back of her head a placed a soft kiss just slightly off her lips._

"_Merry Christmas, Liv." he replied, gazing into her chocolate brown eyes._

"Excuse me, Detective Stabler?" It was silent which is why the voice suddenly startled him.

He turned around, forgetting the memory, and saw a woman standing there. "Yeah," he said, "Can I help you?"

"A police officer downstairs told me I would find you up here."

Elliot stepped closer to her, he was becoming a little confused and it soon turned to utter confusion when the woman pulled out a folded piece of paper, she then turned it to face him.

He immediately recognised it. It was posters that Munch, Fin and himself had made. It was Olivia's picture and his details for anyone who may have information or may have seen her. They'd done them when she first went missing. He'd heard nothing from them, except the odd prank call, so was somewhat reluctant to get excited over the woman who now stood in front of him with possible information.

"This woman, Detective Benson. I know her, I mean…I think I know where she might be." she said hesitantly. She had been so confident when talking to her husband in the car but now, she felt a little crazy.

~0~0~0~0~

Olivia was more than relieved when her contraction finally finished.

"Arlene, go upstairs. Get hot water and towels. This won't take much longer now." Daniel told her.

Olivia looked at Daniel and then at Arlene. The both of them were staring lovingly at one another, huge smiles on both their faces. "You're about to become a mother, Arlene." Daniel told her.

Arlene was brought to tears. "We're about to become parents." she said to Daniel as she headed off upstairs. She suddenly stopped on the stairs to glare smugly at Olivia and then she carried on.

Olivia flopped down again, completely defeated. She was suddenly realizing that no matter what she did she was about to lose her child for good.

"Come on, sit up. Be ready." Daniel said as he grabbed her wrist and began trying to pull her up, "The baby's turned, it'll be easy from now on." he said, still holding her wrist.

She yanked it away from him and placed both her hands over her face. He could see from the way her body shook that she was crying. "What's up now?" he asked, not sounding even slightly concerned.

With a struggle, Olivia pushed herself up onto her elbows. "Daniel please," she begged. "You don't have to do this. Me and you…this baby is ours. We can be the ones to take care of it, me and you. We're it's parents." she said, not meaning a word of it, but it was worth a shot.

Daniel smiled at her, standing up and leaning over her torso, he placed in face right in hers. He seemed to be taken in by her words. Which is why she didn't expect him to slap her like he did. The back of his hand, that connected with her jaw, seemed to appear out of nowhere. It knocked her flat on her side on the bed. She reached up and lightly touched her lips with her fingers, she pulled them away and saw the blood that was on them.

"You were nothing to me, Olivia, just a woman I had to screw to get my wife what she wanted." Daniel told her harshly pushing his face right in hers, his breath warm on her skin. "Although it was fun." he said walking his hand up her leg and into her crotch.

She quickly swatted his hand away and sat up again, pushing him away from her which he allowed her to do. "So why couldn't you really get Arlene pregnant? Couldn't get it up for her?" Olivia mocked.

Daniel climbed onto the bed, climbing right on top of Olivia, forcing her body down flat on the bed as he supported himself over her, resting his weight on his hands and knees. "We both know I don't have that problem."

Olivia lay there looking up at him, then like a spark she had an idea. Although difficult, she bent her knee and thrust it up into Daniel's groin. He yelped in pain before rolling off her, holding onto himself. He fell right off the bed and onto the floor. It took her a second or two but she managed to push herself up and stand up.

With Daniel still lying on the floor she took the time to kick him, once, twice then three times in the stomach. She wanted to kick him again but another contraction started, she was doubled over in pain. They were coming fast and she knew that meant the baby was coming soon. Holding her stomach she stepped over Daniel and was about to make a dash for the stairs when she heard the chain move, tugged, pulling her leg from underneath her.

She crashed to the floor, crying out in agony as she landed straight on her stomach. She tried to ignore the pain as she saw Daniel wriggle round towards her, pulling her by the chain until he could throw his body down on top of hers, crushing her between his body and the hard concrete floor.

She began hitting him, slapping him as best she could in the face, in the chest. Daniel, clearly annoyed punched her hard in the face. It hurt like hell and she wanted to cry out in pain but she refused to give him the satisfaction.

She continued hitting him, as hard as she could. Daniel soon put a stop to it when he grabbed her wrists and slammed them down against the floor above her head. It stung but what happened next stung a hell of a lot more. Daniel let go of her wrists and grabbed her head between his hands. He lifted it off the floor slightly them slammed it down against the concrete.

The pain was blinding and left her feeling nauseous. Suddenly she placed her hand on her stomach and cried out in pain. As if remembering her condition again Daniel sat up, straddling her. Once she had the space to move her arm she thrust the palm of her hand up. It connected with Daniel's nose, nowhere near as hard as she would have liked but it knocked him back off her.

She quickly rolled onto her stomach and began crawling away from him. She stopped when she heard Daniel pulling himself closer to where she now lay. She knew she had to get away quick if she and the baby had any chance, so the moment he was close enough she kicked her leg out. Her foot met his face, she swung it again and with a loud crunch it hit his face again. Putting even more force behind her foot she managed to do it again and was more that relieved when he stopped moving, his body lying limp on the floor. She wanted to cry with relief but she knew she had to get up, _as soon as the contraction that began passed. _

~0~0~0~0~

Elliot's tyres screeched to a holt. It pulled up outside the house he now knew belonged to Daniel Kennedy. He knew he'd been right about this prick. He also knew he shouldn't be doing what he was about to do but all he could think was that he might be about to get Olivia back, _maybe._

As he ran up the front steps he had one hand resting on his gun, he couldn't help it. He got to the door and looked through the window. He saw no one. The lights were on in the hallway but there seemed to be no signs of life inside the house. He banged on the door and waited. _Nothing. _

Without really thinking it through he reached down and pushed the door handle down. To his surprise the door opened. He thought about it for all of half a second before he stepped in. Silently he took three steps across the hallway, listening out for any sound. _Nothing. _

He took a few more steps and could see into a large lounge, it was empty. He could see from there into a dining room, that too was empty. He was about to check the kitchen, when he heard sounds coming from upstairs. He decided to go check it out.

With his hand still resting on his gun he made his way up the stairs. He got to the top and pushed a door open, it was a very large and sparkly clean bathroom but it was empty. He moved to the next door and pushed it open. He was dumbfounded by what he saw.

He was standing in a nursery, a perfectly decorated nursery. The walls were baby pink, with little grey bears dancing along a paper border. The carpet was a very subtle pink. A small white wardrobe stood in the corner of the room, the door was open and he could see tons of pink and white baby clothes.

There was also a white changing table, already stocked with all the necessities. It was impossible to miss the white wooden crib in the middle of the room, it had a white lace canopy hanging over it and was fitted with silk pink blankets and accessories. It was all way over the top but if he could have afforded it for his kids then he would have done the same. It looked like something Royalty would have.

He was about to continue looking round when he felt a sharp pain on the back of his head and then everything went dark.

Arlene watched him fall to the floor before throwing the heavy paper-weight she had just hit him with on the floor. As he lay there she noticed the gun strapped to his belt. She reached down and pulled it from its holster. "Try not to bleed on my baby's floor." she said before walking off, leaving him lying there, _lifeless. _

~0~0~0~0~

Olivia stood with her hand on her tummy, her contraction was just finishing. She took a deep breath and prepared herself for the stairs. She looked down at Daniel who lay on the floor still. With all the anger she had in her she kicked him again. She was about to kick him again when she heard a gunshot behind her, she looked up and saw Arlene standing on the stairs.

"What did you do to my husband?" Arlene said taking slow steps down the stairs towards her, then gun pointed at her.

Olivia looked at her for a moment before silently holding her hands up in surrender. "You don't want to shoot me Arlene, not while I still have this baby inside me." Olivia said drowsily.

"Then I suggest you hurry up and give birth to my child!" Arlene yelled, waving the gun wildly at her.

Olivia began to panic, especially as she felt another contraction coming on strong, the urge to push even stronger. "Arlene, this baby is ready to come out, _it is. _But I can't do this in your basement!" she yelled.

"Get on the bed." Arlene told her, keeping the gun fixed on her.

"Arlene…" Olivia began, flinching as Arlene pulled the trigger, a bullet burying itself into the wall behind her.

"Get back on the bed, Olivia, now!" Daniel roared at her from behind. She hadn't heard him get up.

Although he had told her to get on the bed he wasted no time in grabbing hold of the back of her neck, marching her over to the bed and then pushing her down onto it. He knelt down behind her, holding her arms tightly behind her back.

She groaned in pain as a contraction ripped through her. She needed to push, and it made her cry because she knew she couldn't hold it off. Her baby was about to be born and Olivia guessed that before the cord was cut Arlene would shoot her dead. _She had to wonder where she had got the gun from?_

She tried hard to breathe properly as Arlene threw a blanket over her legs, Olivia didn't even bother to try to stop her as she felt her push her legs apart. Now she was going to play midwife. "Push, bitch!" Arlene growled at her.

"No." Olivia replied defiantly.

"Daniel, could you go upstairs to the baby's room, there's something in there I think you should bring down for Olivia to see." Arlene said in a sing song voice that made the hairs on the back of Olivia's neck stand on end.

Daniel let go of Olivia and got up and walked out of the room, his head much clearer now except for the throbbing headache he had which intended to return on Olivia later.

Olivia sat there, breathing through the pain, hoping to get herself calm enough, praying she could somehow keep her body under control, put off the contractions somehow even though she knew that wasn't how it worked.

Arlene stood at the end of the bed, the gun fixed directly on Olivia's chest. Olivia looked up at her and shook her head. "If you shoot me in the chest now, you lose your chances at being a mother."

"I could cut that baby out of you in a minute. But, I suppose your right." Arlene said as she lowered the gun, re-gripped it and pointed it at Olivia's knee. "You don't need the use of your legs to give birth now, do you?"

Olivia didn't doubt for a second she would shoot her so she held her breath and prepared herself for the pain that was about to come.

"1, 2, 2 and a half.." Arlene said, a smirk growing across her face as she slowly squeezed the trigger.

Olivia jumped when she heard a bang but it wasn't the sound of a gunshot it was the sound of someone falling down the stairs, she prayed it was Daniel but as usual her prayers were never answered.

The body crashed loudly to the floor at the bottom of the stairs, Olivia was sure she'd heard cracks and then a loud snap. Daniel stepped casually down each step before he got to the body. "You're gonna love this." he said to Olivia as he kicked the body over, turning it so Olivia was looking right at the persons face.

"Jesus Christ, Elliot!" she cried out as she tried to jump off the bed to help her friend.

Then there was a loud bang, this one a gunshot, Olivia screamed in pain as she clutched her shoulder, blood pumped through her fingers and burning pain travelled all around her body.

"Don't fucking move!" Arlene said to her in a nagging tone, like it was the hundredth time she had had to say such a thing, like she was talking to a naughty child not a woman.

Olivia held her shoulder tighter, like it may somehow stop the pain, _it didn't. _She looked up at Daniel as he began speaking to her. "You're partner here was trying to act like a hero, and where has it got him? Dead." Daniel said as he began kicking Elliot, all over his body, his legs, his torso, his face.

The sounds of Elliot's groans and grunts of pain and the sound of bones crunching from the kicks was too much for Olivia to handle. Elliot had come to help her and because of it was going to get killed.

"Stop it!" she screamed.

Daniel ignored her and continued kicking Elliot's body along the floor, Elliot put up no fight at all and all Olivia could do was pray he wasn't already dead.

"You spineless son-of-a-bitch!" Olivia screamed at him.

"This is your fault!" Daniel roared at her as he kicked Elliot one last time in the face.

Olivia had to look away. Her physical pain was nothing compared to the pain she felt seeing her best friend kicked around like a rag doll.

"I can stop this torture, I can put him out of his misery with one quick blow to the head." Daniel said, sounding every word out clearly.

"Please, just leave him alone." Olivia begged, tears rolling down her cheeks.

She doubled over again as a contraction began, any effort she had made to keep herself calm and under control had gone out of the window. "Now," Arlene said. "Start pushing or else…" she said as she pointed the gun directly at Elliot's head, "I will kill him."

_Olivia didn't doubt that for a second…_

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for all the reviews, very much appreciated. **

**This chapter is a little short but the next one is pretty long so in theory it kinda balances out. **

**Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. **

**Chapter 10**

Even if she hadn't wanted to the urge to push was too strong and Olivia could only work with it. Each moment was agony. In any other situation Olivia knew she would probably be able to handle childbirth without pain meds, but having been trapped in a basement for 9 months had left her physically and mentally weakened. Her sickness didn't make things easier nor did the beating she had gotten just now and the bleeding bullet wound in her shoulder certainly didn't help matters.

She flopped down when she could no longer push. She waited for the next contraction to begin. Her body was shaking uncontrollably and as she began coughing it only got worse. Her coughing continued and continued, adding more unnecessary pain.

When she finally managed to stop the coughing fit she was out of breath and in excruciating pain. She wasn't given a second to compose herself before another contraction began. She began to cry, exhausted and broken she didn't think she could push again.

"Push!" Daniel warned her.

"Fuck off!" Olivia spat at him.

Daniel moved quickly, he reached up and pushed his thumb into the bullet hole in Olivia's shoulder. She screamed in pain and tried to pull away but Daniel grabbed hold of her hair and pushed his thumb in harder, causing her to cry out again. "Please, stop!" she begged before he finally let her go, his hand covered in her blood.

She felt sick, the pain was blinding and the bleeding had now quickened. Her whole arm was now a sticky, bloody mess.

"Now PUSH!" Daniel yelled in her face, _she did. _

She pushed as hard as she could for as long as she could, each time it drained her more than the last and again it brought on a new coughing fit. If this wasn't torture then Olivia didn't know what was.

"Come on now, the heads about to crown, push as hard as you can." Daniel told Olivia.

With the next contraction already beginning she pushed, trying desperately not to start coughing, frightened what would happen if she did.

"The heads out." Daniel said happily, but his expression quickly changed. "Shit!"

"What?" Both Olivia and Arlene asked.

"The cords around its neck." Daniel said, "I'm going to have to try to un-hook it."

Even though it hadn't worked for her so far, Olivia began to pray again. Pray that the baby would be ok.

"Done. Push Olivia, push quick and hard."

Olivia did as instructed, still all the while praying. She cried in pain as the shoulders passed, quickly followed by the rest of the baby's body.

She flopped back onto the bed, letting the sound of the baby's cries fill the room. It was like music to her ears. She sat up again quickly, wanting to see her child, possibly the only time she would.

It was then she noticed Arlene was no longer standing at the foot of the bed. She was holding the tiny crying baby in her hands as Daniel cut the cord. The gun lay just by Olivia's foot. She wondered if she could grab it somehow.

"It's a healthy little boy." Daniel said.

"What? It can't be?" Arlene said.

She seemed angry and Olivia was afraid for her son, but Arlene's expression quickly softened. "I was so sure it was a girl, I…I don't understand." Arlene said as she held the screaming baby.

"All that matters is that it's healthy." Daniel said as he wrapped a towel around the baby. "Look at the time." Daniel said, pointing to the clock, it was five past twelve. "He was born on Christmas day."

Olivia watched them for what seemed like forever, she also watched her baby, watched them trying to soothe him. "Is he ok?" she asked, only getting ignored.

She guessed he was, his lungs certainly were. She had known the baby was a boy and as she looked at him she couldn't help but think he was the most beautiful baby boy in the world. _God, she wanted to hold him, just once._

She was about to make her move, about to reach for the gun when Daniel grabbed it. He pointed it at Olivia and she knew what was about to happen. She wasn't needed anymore. She glared into Daniel's eyes and he glared back. She was shocked when he tucked the gun into the back of his trousers.

"I'll be back to sort you out later." he said to her.

Olivia watched, as tears filled her eyes, as they walked over to the stairs, stepping over Elliot's body.

Arlene turned to face her, the baby still crying hysterically in her arms. Olivia watched her, never taking her eyes off her son. A smile spread across Arlene's face.

"I told you this baby was mine." Arlene said, kissing the baby on the forehead.

Olivia tried to pull herself off the bed, she wanted to snatch her son right out of Arlene's arms. "Give him back to me!" she ordered.

Arlene ignored her and turned on her heels and began walking up the stairs, Daniel walked behind her, his hand resting on her back. Olivia fell off the bed, still trying to get at Arlene. She screamed in frustration when she heard the basement door slam shut, shutting her away from her baby. She lay at the foot of the stairs and sobbed.

~0~0~0~0~

Olivia felt like she was going to go crazy. The house was silent above her, she guessed that meant they where upstairs, with her son. She was walking around the basement banging on all the walls screaming for help, hoping someone would hear.

She stopped when she heard Elliot groan. She turned and made her way over to him. She was sore and walking was a slight struggle, but she wasn't about to sit and wait to be killed. She made her way over to the bed where somehow she had managed to pull Elliot onto a little over twenty minutes ago.

He looked a mess, his face was black and bloodied, his clothes where covered in blood, he looked like he'd just gone ten rounds with Mike Tyson, and Olivia suspected he felt that way.

"El?" she said as she gently lowered herself onto the bed. "El, please speak to me."

"My head hurts." Was his reply, "So does by back…and my legs…. All over." he said.

"Join the club." she muttered.

Elliot forced his eyes open so he could look at her, part of him not believing she was really there, in front of him. He reached out his arm and grabbed her hand, it was then he noticed her swollen tummy.

"You're pregnant?" he asked. "Liv, what the hell did he do to you?" his mind fearing the worst.

Her heart sank, she wished she still was because then she would have her son with her, she knew he was safe inside her. "I was. That's why I'm here. Daniel only got with me to get me pregnant, so he could give the baby to his wife." Olivia told him.

"Where's the baby now?" Elliot asked, sitting up, trying to ignore the pain as he did.

"They took him. He's upstairs, I think. El, they're gonna come down here and they're going to kill me and you. I've been locked down here like some animal, the whole time knowing that it would all be over once my baby was born. I felt him move inside me, El. I talked to him and rubbed circles on my belly when he got the hiccups, but I am never gonna get to hold him in my arms. Not even for a second. "

Elliot looked at her, he could see the pain on her face. He knew what he would do to someone who tried to take one of his children away from him and he knew if given the chance Olivia would do the same thing.

"We're not gonna die down here. We're going to get out of here and we're going to take your baby with us and you can hold him as long as you want." Elliot said confidently.

Olivia forced a quick smile. "Thanks, but the basement door's always kept locked. I managed to get out of here once but I didn't get out of the house before Daniel caught me. But anyway, even if you could open the door, I'm not going anywhere with this thing holding me back."

Elliot looked at her ankle as she put her leg up on the bed, the padlocked chain around it was obvious but what pissed him off more was the injury it had caused to her ankle. It was red raw and bruised red, purple, blue, black and yellow all together. Blood dribbled from it, down onto her foot.

"Maybe you can get out of here somewhere, somehow, just make sure you take Christopher." Olivia said.

"Christopher?" Elliot questioned.

"My son, that's what I wanted to call him." Olivia said with a little smile. "I think it suits him too, and lets face it he was born on Christmas day."

"Liv, I promise you I will get you both out of here." Elliot said, gently brushing the back of his hand over her face.

Elliot then scanned the room hoping to see another way out, _nothing. _Instead he decided to come up with a plan.

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading. Please review. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing. Nearly done with this story now. One chapter left after this one, then that really is it. **

**SunRise19, you always seem to know what I've wrote next. You'll see what I mean in paragraph 3. I think you read my mind sometimes, lol. :D**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, just borrowed.**

**Chapter 11**

Daniel walked down the stairs only a little over an hour later. Upstairs, Arlene was sat trying to soothe the baby. They had already bathed him and whilst doing so had discussed how changes to the nursery would look. Of course they couldn't leave it pink and had instantly decided on blue, the furniture would be fine although the bedding and clothes inside the wardrobe would all need to be changed, the girl stuff would be sent to good will.

He got to the bottom of the stairs and had to smile. On the bed, flat out, bloodied and beaten lay the Elliot. Daniel had always hated Elliot, he was sure he and Olivia had fucked. He could see the look Elliot gave her, it was the look most men gave Olivia. They undressed her with their eyes, so had he the first time he met her. She may not have been the youngest flower in the plant pot but she was fit and toned, in perfect proportion, her hair felt like silk, he had always thought her eyes were stunning and he had also always thought she was a great fuck.

That was why he had come down now, one last quickie before he put a bullet through her chest. He had no need for her now, although he was debating on keeping her round. He had tried to convince Arlene that they could use her for another child, _try for that girl, _but Arlene didn't seem so keen. She really didn't like Olivia and wanted to kill her herself, but Daniel didn't want her to have someone's blood on her hands like that. She was a new mother and should only concentrate on being one.

Back to his original plan for being here he looked around for Olivia. He couldn't see her anywhere, and from where he stood he could see round the entire room. He looked back at Elliot and grabbed hold of his ankle. He lifted it up slightly then let it go. It flopped back down to the bed, Elliot lay lifeless. "Dead as a doornail." Daniel muttered as he stepped aside.

It was then that he almost tripped on the chain that was wrapped around Olivia's ankle. He looked down at the chain, a grin spread across his face. He followed it along the floor, it led to under the stairs. In the shadows he could just about see Olivia. "I see you." he said in a sing song voice.

Olivia didn't move, that is until Daniel grabbed hold of the chain and yanked it as hard as he could. Olivia was thrown backwards and ripped from under the stairs, she yelped in pain. _Hadn't he caused her enough? _Daniel pulled her right by his feet. He stopped pulling and reached down and yanked her to her feet. She struggled to pull away, only stopping when she felt the cold barrel of a gun pressed against her temple. He'd pulled it out so quick that she didn't know where from.

He pressed it hard as he pushed her forward. He kicked the back of her legs so she fell down onto the bed, he flipped her over so they were face to face and then quickly put the gun back to her temple.

"Where's my son?" she asked him.

"You mean mine and Arlene's son. You should know we've named him after myself, but you shouldn't worry about him. You should be worrying about what I'm about to do to you."

Olivia struggled as best she could as he climbed on top of her, straddling her. "Get off me!" she screamed at him.

He replied by reaching down and kissing her hard on the lips, forcing his tongue into her mouth. He tucked the gun into the back of his trousers and grabbed both Olivia's wrists, pinning them down above her head. She tried to push him off her but her wounded shoulder offered no strength so it was a feeble attempt that did nothing but make Daniel laugh.

He pushed his face in hers, kissing her hard on the lips. She wanted to scream when he forced his tongue into her mouth, she was powerless to stop him. As soon as he pulled away she turned her face from him, hoping it would mean he wouldn't kiss her on the lips again. Daniel started laughing again, but he stopped laughing when he felt the gun ripped from his trousers and held against the back of his head.

"Get off her now!" Elliot growled at him.

Daniel had thought he was dead, but that was all part of the plan. "Big mistake." Daniel spat, clearly annoyed. He didn't budge off Olivia, didn't even loosen the grip he had on her wrists, if anything he tightened it.

"I said get off her!" Elliot yelled at him.

"Fine!" Daniel yelled back as he slowly let go of his grip and began getting off her.

Elliot kicked out at Daniel, sending him flying to the floor where he landed hard. As quick as his battered body would allow Elliot got up off the bed, carefully climbing over Olivia. Whilst still pointing the gun at Daniel he reached out his arm for Olivia to take hold of, he then helped her get to her feet.

She stood right by the side of him, glaring at Daniel. "Where is my son?" Olivia asked Daniel who was now knelt on both knees, his hands held up in the air either side of his head.

"Like I said, you shouldn't worry about him."

"Call your wife." Elliot ordered.

Daniel looked at him, not about to do as he was told.

"Call your wife!" Elliot shouted, becoming more that angry. His whole body was sore but his priority now was to get his partner and her son to safety.

Again, Daniel didn't respond. Olivia stepped up to him and throwing the hardest punch her body would allow, hit him hard in the face. With a crunch his nose bust and began gushing blood. "Call her, now!" she told him.

"Next time you refuse you'll be getting a bullet in your knee." Elliot warned.

Daniel held his bloodied nose, pissed off but not wanting to get shot, "Arlene!" he shouted.

They all waited and listened in silence, not a sound came from upstairs. "Again." Elliot told him.

"ARLENE!" Daniel yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Better." Elliot said as he moved to behind Daniel, taking Olivia with him so that when Arlene came down the stairs they would be facing her and not standing with their backs to her.

Finally they heard footsteps above them and the sound of a crying baby moving closer and closer. Olivia's heart beat furiously as she heard her sons cries. She wondered if he was hurt or if there was something wrong with him. She wondered if he'd stopped crying since he had been taken away from her.

"Don't shoot him!" Arlene screeched as she ran down the stairs, clutching the crying baby in her arms. "What the hell have you done to him?"

"Put the baby down on the bed and lay face down on the floor." Elliot ordered.

"I will not. You let my husband go!"

"Not unless you put the baby down."

"And if I don't, you'll what? Shoot Daniel?"

Olivia grabbed the gun from Elliot's hand and pointed it right at the back of Daniel's head. "Arlene, put my son down or you're going to be cleaning up Daniel's brain with a FUCKING SPONGE!" Olivia screamed at her, her voice still croaky.

Arlene glared angrily at Olivia. "I should have shot you before and cut my baby ou…"

"My baby, my son. Now, put him down." Olivia said confidently.

"Let Daniel up first." Arlene ordered.

Ignoring her order Olivia pushed the gun right up against Daniel's skull. She altered her gun on the grip and looked ready to fire.

"Okay!" Arlene yelled, "Please don't hurt him." she begged as she gently put the baby down on the bed, he lay crying, his tiny hands clenched into fists, his whole body shaking as he cried.

It broke Olivia's heart to hear his cries, it was a real heartbroken, distressed cry. Elliot carefully took the gun from her, keeping it pointed at Daniel. Olivia walked over to the bed and stood looking down at her son. She pushed the blankets that he had kicked loose off him and gently pulled open the popper buttons on the white onesie he had been dressed in.

"What are you doing to him, what are you doing to my Daniel?" Arlene asked, wanting to launch forward at Olivia.

"I don't want him wearing clothes you bought and his names NOT Daniel!" Olivia spat at her before, having no other choice, she wrapped him back up in the blanket and then scooped her tiny son up for the first time, she wished she could take more time to just hold him, but she couldn't, not just yet. She held him easily with her uninjured arm, close against her chest.

She kissed his head, his dark hair soft under her lips. "Shh, sweetie, its okay baby." she whispered soothingly as she stepped back over to Elliot.

Arlene stood with tears rolling down her cheeks. "You can't leave this house with him." she told Olivia.

"Watch me." Olivia warned.

"How do you plan to leave here with that around your ankle?" Arlene asked, pointing to the chain.

"He'll have the key?" Olivia said to Elliot, looking down at Daniel who had a smirk on his bloodied face again.

"You want it, come get it." Daniel scoffed.

Still pointing the gun at him, Elliot bent down to reach into Daniel's pocket. Everything that happened next seemed to happen within only a second. As Elliot went to get the key Daniel swung his arm back, his elbow connecting with Elliot face. Elliot fell onto his back on the floor, the gun sliding from his hand. The two men began wrestling on the floor.

Seeing an opportunity Arlene ran at Olivia, who quickly turned her back on her. Arlene wasted no time hitting Olivia repeatedly. Olivia could only take the hits as she held onto her crying baby, shielding him from the beating.

"Give him back to me! He's mine! He's mine!" Arlene screeched.

Olivia turned and tried to push her away but he injured arm offered no strength. Arlene smacked her hard across the face and then gripped her hands around her neck. Olivia could do nothing to stop her, her arm was too sore and weak to do a thing and she wasn't about to drop her son. All she could do was gasp for breath and try to pull away, but Arlene just squeezed tighter.

Just as the lights were about to go out for her, a loud shot rang out. It echoed around the basement. Someone, had been shot dead. Then another shot, another one of them dead.

**TBC**

**A cruel cliff hanger, but I had to do it. **

**Thanks for reading, please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry this has taken so long, I was only going to keep you all waiting a day or so but then I lost my internet dongle and just as I was getting ready to go out and buy a new one I found it, in my shoe. Personally, I think my Golden Retriever, Lily, might have had something to do with it. **

**So here it is, the last chapter, hope you all like it. Just in case anyone was wondering this isn't going to be an E/O happily ever after story. I like the idea of them two together but it wouldn't be right for this story I don't think. **

**Disclaimer: Still not mine. **

**Chapter 12**

It was just getting light outside. It was a time of the morning when birds would usually have started singing their chirpy songs…_but not today. _

Today the street was silent, which was odd because it was full of police cars and ambulances and people watching the consequences of the chaos that had taken place on what had become a snowy Christmas morning.

Dozens of news vans were pulled up and whilst reporters talked, cameras rolled. "A detective from the 16th precinct, Special Victims Unit, who went missing a little under nine months ago has tonight been found, only to have the situation end in a shoot out that has left two dead." A female reporter stated.

"Police say the shoot out took place in the basement where it is thought the Detective had been kept. We can see that behind the first of the victims are being brought out. The black bag, appropriate for this black event." A male reporter summarised.

"The first victim, a white male, followed by the second victim, a white female." Another female reporter said as she inched forward towards the house, the camera man faithfully following. Both of them struggling to walk through the already thick snow that littered the ground.

The crowd of people that had gathered looked on as the second trolley was loaded into the coroners van. The attention then turned back to the house, everyone waiting to see who came out next. Dozens of cameras began to flash as another trolley was pushed out.

"Detective Stabler can you tell us what happened?" One reporter shouted at Elliot as he was wheeled down the front path towards an ambulance.

"Is it true your partner was taken so her unborn baby could be snatched?" Another reporter shouted.

Elliot ignored all the reporters as he struggled to sit up and look over his shoulder. "El, sit back." Munch said as he walked along side the trolley.

Elliot didn't turn round until he saw the trolley wheeled out behind him. On it lay Olivia, slightly propped up. Her sleeping son tucked into the crook of her arm, wrapped up in the same blanket she was. Fin walked at the side on her, helping push the trolley. His body was positioned so the camera's couldn't get any snaps of the baby.

Olivia looked around. All this time she had imagined she was in the middle of nowhere, that was why no one had heard her cries, that was why help hadn't come sooner. Now she saw she was coming out of a house in one of the classiest parts of Manhattan, not too far away from the station house. _A twenty minute drive if that. _The house was a terrace, neighbours either side. Yet no one had heard a thing that had gone on in the last months.

She tried to forget that, it was in the past, albeit not the so distant past. She looked down at her son, all that mattered was she had him and they were both safe now.

As Elliot was loaded into the back of an ambulance he saw a familiar face standing in the crowd, a man stood behind her. She was watching him with a smile on her face. She turned to glance at Olivia then turned back to Elliot, a now proud smile on her face.

'_Thank you' _he mouthed to Stella Andale. She simply nodded back before Thomas gave her a proud hug.

Cragen, Munch and Fin stood watching as Olivia and Elliot were loaded into the back of two ambulances. Once the doors shut they all turned to look at the house. All of them wanted to say something, but none of them could find the words so instead they all stood there in silence as the snow continued to fall on and around them.

~0~0~0~0~

_**10 hours later.**_

"So he's fine?" Olivia asked the nurse, again.

"Yes, Olivia. I promise you he is fine, fit and healthy. He's a little small but its nothing to worry about." the nurse told her.

Olivia looked at her, then at her son. "Are you sure?" she asked.

The nurse laughed, _first time mother, _"His breathing is perfect, which means his lungs are great, something you'll find out when he wakes up in the middle of the night wanting a feed. Look, I have to go do my checks, but I'll be back to see you soon." the nurse said with a friendly smile as she turned and walked over to the door, shutting it behind her.

Olivia looked around her room. It was nice, clean, dry, it also had a window, much, much more than she'd had all the time she'd been in the basement. Still, she got up out of bed and walked over to the door and opened it right back against the wall. The cool breeze blowing down the corridor was a reminder she wasn't trapped in the room, she could leave if she wanted too and she could take her son with her.

She turned on her heels and walked back over to her bed and sat down on the edge of it, looking into the cot next to her. Her son lay awake, looking up at her, his expression serious as if he was really concentrating on her.

"What are you thinking about little man." she asked as she reached in and softly stroked his cheek.

"He's memorising your face. I've seen that look five times." Elliot said as he stood in the doorway.

She smiled at him before she replied, "I wish he'd do it when my face wasn't battered and bruised."

"He see's past them." Elliot said as he carefully sat down on the bed next to her, holding his broken ribs.

"How you feeling?" she asked him. She felt so guilty that he looked so battered, his face just a map of bruises, although he hid it well, she knew he was in pain.

"I've been worse. You?" Elliot replied.

"Surgery on my shoulder went well, no complications and they think it should heal quick." Olivia replied simply.

"Liv, I meant how are you after all that's happened, after everything that went on in that house." Elliot began.

"I need to forget about it all now, El. I have to be able to move on so that I can be there for my baby." Olivia said, like it was a speech she had memorised. Truth was there were lots of things that she didn't think she would be able to forget so quickly.

"Have you thought about counselling?" Elliot asked, hating how patronising it sounded like he was being.

But Olivia smiled, she knew he was just looking out for her. "I'm talking to Huang in the morning, afterwards, who knows, but it's fine, you don't have to check up on me."

"I'm not asking you as a shrink, I'm asking you as a friend, a best friend." he said, looking at her, his eyes glassy, like he was close to tears. "If there's something I've learned its that we don't say enough to each other about how we feel for one another." he said, getting her attention one hundred percent, except for her hand that rested on her baby's tummy.

"Liv, you're my best friend, in the whole world. I should have told you that a long time ago, and I never really did. The whole time you were gone, I wouldn't except that you were dead because I could still feel you alive. I know that probably sounds stupid." Elliot said, suddenly a little embarrassed.

"It's not stupid. You're my best friend too, but you're not just my best friend you're my family. I thought about you everyday whilst I was stuck in that basement. I knew you'd come rescue me." she said, "Took your time, if I do say so." she joked.

Elliot smiled and slowly reached up and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, careful not to hurt her or himself. Olivia turned to face him and wrapped her arm around his neck, pressing herself right up against him and holding him tight, but not too tight so it would hurt his beaten body.

"Thank you." she whispered after a few moments.

"For what?" he asked, his face nuzzled next to hers.

"For keeping your promise, and getting us both out of there."

They both pulled away and looked down at the baby who still stared up at Olivia, his eyes more sleepy looking now as he slowly drifted back off to sleep.

"You gonna let me hold him?"

"On one condition." Olivia said.

Elliot looked at her, confused but with a smile on his face. "You say yes when I ask you to be his godfather. You're the person who I would most trust to take care of him if I couldn't."

"Deal." Elliot said happily as he reached up and picked the tiny boy up, making him look even smaller in his huge hands. He tucked him into his arm and began softly stroking his stomach, lulling him back to sleep. He looked up at Olivia and watched her watching her son. He loved to see how she gazed lovingly at her child. "He really is perfect." he said.

"I think so too. God knows I never though I would get to hold him in my arms, or get to kiss him." she said as she reached over to stroke his cheek.

Olivia suddenly shifted back as she began coughing. She had been given meds for it but they hadn't had chance to really get working yet.

"Come on, get back in bed." Elliot said as he stood up, the baby safely tucked in one arm. He waited for Olivia to get back in the bed and then pulled the blankets up over her before placing the baby into her arm.

He pulled a nearby chair up next to her bed and sat there, his body protesting at all the movement, he just ignored it though. Right now, he didn't want to let Olivia or the baby out of his sight.

"Not that I want you to go, but you should be in bed resting too." Olivia said to him.

"I'm on a ward with a guy who snores like a bear. We're not all as lucky as you to get our own private room." Elliot joked.

"You should have a baby, then you'd get one."

"I think five's enough, besides Kathy has the babies in our family." Elliot joked.

"Speaking of family." a voice said from the doorway.

Both Elliot and Olivia looked up to see Kathy stood in the doorway, Eli in her arms and Maureen, Kathleen, Dickie and Lizzie stood around her.

A smile spread right across Elliot's face as he got up and walked over to his family. He wrapped his arms around all of them in a family hug. He pulled away and took Eli from Kathy's arms as he placed a soft and loving kiss on her lips.

"Merry Christmas." she whispered to him.

"Merry Christmas," he said back to her.

"Did you check my room first?" Elliot asked.

"Nope, I knew you'd be here. You two have nine months of work to catch up on." Kathy said with a knowing smile.

Elliot smiled back before he kissed her again. He then placed an arm around Dickie's shoulder and held him close, he wanted to hug each of his daughters only to find them gone from the door and surrounding Olivia, all gazing down at the baby. Kathy quickly joined them.

"Hey Olivia, it's good to see you safe." Kathy said, softly placing her hand on Olivia's shoulder. "He's gorgeous." she said as she looked down at the baby.

"Thanks." Olivia replied.

"Can I hold him?" Kathy asked.

Olivia smiled and nodded, if there was one person she would trust with her child, after Elliot of course, it would be Kathy. She was the most fantastic mother Olivia had ever seen.

Kathy gently took him and stroked his head as she gently swayed side to side. "I love them when they're this small." she thought out loud.

"Gee, thanks Mom." Lizzie said, rolling her eyes.

"Relax, I love you just the same no matter what size you are." she said as she kissed her on the head.

"What are you guys all doing here. I told you to stay at home and enjoy Christmas day." Elliot said, attempting to scold them but failing miserably, he was in fact to happy to see them all.

"It's Christmas, Dad. You spend it with the whole family, not just part of it." Kathleen said.

"Yeah, and friends too." Maureen said as she held Olivia's hand.

"Plus they all wanted to see Liv's new baby." Dickie confessed.

"Dickie!" They all complained.

Elliot just laughed and wrapped his arm around his son and hugged him again.

"We wanted to see you all." Kathy said handing the baby back to Olivia. "We're just glad you're all okay." she said as she kissed her husband again, truly thankful he was ok.

Olivia watched them, she noticed how the children looked on, seeming so happy that their parents were so happy and in love. She liked knowing that they were a happy family once again.

Her attention turned back to her own family. Her son lay in her arms, once more his eyes open, as much as he could, he looked ready to fall back to sleep. His expression was less serious, he wasn't concentrating on memorizing his mothers face anymore he was just staring at her knowingly, knowing that she was his as much as he was hers.

~0~0~0~0~

_**5 months later.**_

Olivia was lay in bed, she was just coming out of what had been a deep sleep. She rolled over and brushed her hair off her face before checking the time. It was a little before 5am. She was just about to close her eyes and go back off to sleep when she heard her son begin to cry.

With a smile she pushed the blankets back off herself and got up out of bed and walked out of her room and into her old spare room. It was now her favourite room in her whole apartment.

She walked across the nursery floor, the cream carpet soft beneath her bare feet. She reached her son's varnished wooden crib and held onto the side as she looked over, gazing down at him.

Christopher lay there, he'd kicked off his custard yellow coloured blankets off, but his thick cream onsie was enough to keep him warm, as soon as he saw Olivia he began smiling. He kicked his legs and excitedly punched the air with his tiny fists and made funny gurgling sounds until Olivia scooped him up.

"Someone's getting heavy." Olivia said as she walked over the rocking chair in the corner of the room.

Beside the comfy rocking chair was a small set of drawers, they were full of clothes she had bought for her son, as was the wardrobe in the other corner of the room, on top of the cupboard was a small lamp, the light from it was soft and soothing. She got comfy in the chair and allowed her son to feed whilst softly rocking on the chair.

After a moment he stopped feeding and just happily snuggled up against Olivia as she continued rocking on the chair, lulling him back off to sleep. But before he drifted off he did what he usually did, he simply gazed up at Olivia. When he had been a baby he has always looked so serious, concentrating, as he had gotten a little older his expression had changed, he smiled when he saw her, or just watched her with smiley knowing eyes.

Olivia smiled back at him and gently stroked his soft, chubby cheek. "You weren't hungry you just wanted a cuddle." Olivia said with a loving smile, she wasn't bothered if he woke her up every five minutes for a cuddle, she'd happily cuddle him all night long.

Christopher looked at her and smiled, a late night snack was always good, but he always slept best when he was in his mothers protective arms. With his head resting on her breast, he began closing his eyes ready to doze off to sleep.

Olivia lifted him up so she could place a soft kiss on his head. "Love you, baby boy." she said. "Always have, always will." she confessed to him before his eyes closed fully and he fell back to sleep.

"Sweet dreams, son." Olivia whispered before she closed her own eyes and continued rocking the chair.

**The End.**

**Thanks again to everyone who has read and reviewed. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, please let me know.**

**Best wishes to you all. And congrats to Mariska H and her family on their latest addition, that is one lucky little baby. :D**


End file.
